Qora Farishta
by bbycygurl
Summary: [ CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL ] Baekhyun mungkin harus merampok minimarket di hadapannya untuk bertahan hidup , namun mungkin dia merampok orang yang salah. Apakah hal ini pertanda baik atau buruk bagi Baekhyun ? ( BxB , romance , slight angst , action ) cast bertambah sepanjang cerita. [ Chapter 8 updated! ]
1. our meeting

**Qora Farishta**

Genre : Romance , Angst , Action

Pairing : Chanbaek , Baekyeol

Rating : T to M

 **Author Note : Holaaa, terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca karya saya lagi hahaha. Sekarang aku mau menulis fanfiction chaptered pertamaku. Aku butuh banget nih review kalian apakah perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak. Kalau kurang berminat mungkin aku cocoknya bikin oneshoot doang deh :') . Tapi kalau menurut kalian bagus buat lanjut, bakal dengan semangat aku lanjutin! Chapter ini masih permulaan sih, aku masih belum mau nunjukin titik masalahnya, tapi keberlangsungan cerita ini ada di tangan kalian hehe. Aku mau berterima kasih juga ke semua yang udah baca ff aku yang lainnya. Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusap pelan perutnya yang terasa sakit karena belum makan seharian. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat sudah berapa kali perutnya berbunyi meminta makan.

"Hahhh.." Baekhyun mendesah entah yang keberapa kali. Jari cantiknya ia kepal, menahan sakit dan tindakan yang sejak tadi ia sedang pertimbangkan. Akhirnya dia mengambil dompetnya yang berada di saku belakang celananya , melihat satu persatu kantong di dompetnya, berharap dapat menemukan selembar uang yang dapat menenangkan perutnya yang meraung-raung. Namun, walaupun ini sudah keempat kalinya ia memeriksa dompetnya, yang tersisa hanyalah kartu tanda pengenal, foto masa kecil , dan beberapa kartu member toko favoritnya. Uang terakhirnya habis 2 hari yang lalu dan ia tidak tau bagaimana ia akan bertahan hidup.

Udara dingin musim gugur berhembus membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggigil. Kaos dan hoodie yang sedang ia pakai tidak dapat menangkal dinginnya angin tersebut, terlebih sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam.

' _Apa aku tidur saja ya?'_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap minimarket 24 jam yang bersinar terang di hadapannya. Baekhyun sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di taman kota yang dikelilingi beberapa toko , namun sekarang yang buka hanyalah minimarket tersebut.

Tangan Baekhyun dengan bergetar mengarah ke saku celana jeans hitamnya. Mata Baekhyun diselimuti kegelapan dan otaknya mulai berfungsi di luar kendalinya.

 _Tes_

Setetes air mata jatuh membahasi pipi Baekhyun yang mulai menirus ketika jarinya memegang gagang pistol kecil yang ia bawa di saku celananya. Perlahan – lahan ia berdiri dan melangkah ke arah minimarket itu.

Baekhyun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dimana keraguan mulai muncul di dalam dirinya.

 _Iblis menang malam ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam minimarket yang ia tuju , kakinya segera ia arahkan menuju lemari pendingin di ujung belakang minimarket tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir membasahi dahinya. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mulai melaksanakan rencananya.

' _Hanya ada lelaki kasir itu seorang diri, aku hanya perlu menodongkan pistolku ke arahnya dan meminta sejumlah uang, lalu berlari jauh dari tempat ini secepat mungkin. '_ Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya.

Dengan langkah yang lebih yakin dari sebelumnya, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kasir dimana seorang pria tinggi sedang duduk bosan memangku wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sembari sibuk menonton tontonan yang terlihat sangat tidak menarik.

" Serahkan uang kepadaku sebelum aku menembakkan ini di kepalamu ! 100 ribu won saja cukup ! mungkin kurang dari itu juga tak apa! " Teriak Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan memegang pistol _Ruger Super Redhawk_ yang diarahkan kepada jidat pria penjaga mesin kasir minimarket tersebut. Tapi kondisi mereka sangat berbanding terbalik, dimana penjaga kasir tersebut tidak bergerak bahkan seinci pun dan tidak terlihat ketakutan sedangkan tangan Baekhyun sudah bergetar hebat dan wajahnya mulai memucat karena ketakutan atas tindakannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka dan jantung Baekhyun bisa copot karena dalam rencananya hal ini hanya berlangsung sekitar 2-5 menit , namun 1 menit telah berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pria dihadapannya mau menuruti kata-kata Baekhyun.

" A-aku serius, kau tahu?! "

Baekhyun terkaget dan mengarahkan pistolnya mengikuti dahi pria dihadapnnya yang akhirnya menunjukan reaksi. Mata pria tersebut menatap tepat di mata Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih menopang wajahnya. Senyum kecil terukir di wajah pria tersebut yang justru membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak dapat berkutik.

" Sebaiknya kau segera menyembunyikan senjatamu karena temanku akan datang dalam 3 menit untuk menggantikan shiftku. Dan orang sepertimu tidak pantas memegang alat seperti itu. " Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana, ini sangat diluar yang ia perkirakan, dan mengapa suara pria ini berat sekali?!

 _Grrrrrr_

Wajah Baekhyun memerah setelah perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi lagi.

' _Kenapa harus sekarang?!'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya menahan malu dengan tangan yang masih kaku menodongkan senjatanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah setelah mendengar tawa dari pria di hadapannya.

" Cepat simpan senjatamu sebelum temanku menggila melihatmu. Tunggu aku sebentar untuk mengambil barangku dan aku akan memberimu makan, ok? Jangan kotori tanganmu. "

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang pria tersebut katakana. Tepat ketika Baekhyun telah menyimpan senjatanya, seorang pria lain dengan garis wajah yang tegas masuk ke dalam minimarket.

" Yo! Selamat beristirahat, bro. Karena penyelamatmu sudah datang." Ucap pria tersebut sembari menepok pelan bahu pria bersuara berat.

" Hai, manis. Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan mata yang mengikuti pergerakan pria bersuara berat yang berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke _staff room._

' _Jadi namanya Park Loey, ternyata. Sedikit aneh. '_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Mau berapa lama lagi kau menunggu, ayo ikut aku. Aku tinggal di dekat sini. " ujar Chanyeol atau Loey ketika ia berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan tersadar pria mungil itu tidak mengikutinya.

Chanyeol berhenti dan membalikan badannya melihat Baekhyun yang masih tidak bergerak dari bangunan di samping minimarket tempat ia menunggu tadi. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan kakinya dan memutuskan mengikuti pria yang baru ia temui itu.

 _Bruk_

Setelah dua langkah, Baekhyun tidak kuat untuk tetap berdiri. Energinya terkuras habis, terlebih karena tindakan yang ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu yang ternyata menguras banyak tenaganya, dan perutnya terasa semakin sakit.

Sebelum lututnya menabrak tanah, sepasang tangan besar menahan bahunya untuk tidak terjatuh.

" M-maaf, tapi aku sepertinya tidak bisa berjalan, kau bisa tinggalkan aku disini dan pu—" ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika sepasang tangan tersebut beralih ke punggung dan lipatan kakinya, menggendongnya dengan _bridal style._

Baekhyun menatapnya kaget dan perasaan bersalah semakin menyelimuti dirinya. Baekhyun mencoba memakai sisa tenaganya untuk lepas dari gendongan Chanyeol merasa tidak ingin semakin merepotkan pria itu.

" Tenanglah dan pakai sisa tenagamu untuk mengunyah makanan nanti. " dan akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan udara dingin musim gugur tadi, karena Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghitung berapa lama perjalanan mereka hingga sampai di apartemen Chanyeol.

' _10? Atau 15? Sepertinya 15 menit. Tapi kenapa dia tidak terlihat lelah? Aku yakin aku tidak seringan itu'_ Baekhyun merenung dalam gendongan Chanyeol yang membuatnya entah mengapa nyaman. Tanpa sadar ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol selama ini, dan sekarang ia menatap pahanya dengan sedikit _pout_ di bibirnya.

' _Lihat paha itu. Mana mungkin kamu ringan, Byun Baekhyun. '_

" Maaf mengganggu lamunanmu, tapi apakah kamu masih memiliki tenaga untuk mengambi kunci di saku celanaku?" Baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya dan tanpa berbicara tangannya berusaha menggapai saku celana Chanyeol sembari menahan dirinya dengan mengalungkan tangannya yang lain di leher Chanyeol. Setelah mendapat kunci yang Chanyeol maksud, ia melihat Chanyeol memberikan isyarat untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di kasurnya yang tidak besar namun tidak terlalu kecil juga. Baekhyun bersender di kepala kasur dengan kaki yang diluruskan di atas kasur.

" Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawakanmu makanan. " lalu Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Baekhyun melayangkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Chanyeol. Apartemennya tidak kecil dan cukup luas menurut Baekhyun untuk tempat tinggal seorang pria dewasa. Terdapat lemari dua pintu di pojok kamar , sebuah nakas disamping tempat tidur, dan pintu lain yang Baekhyun tebak merupakan pintu menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan kejahatan. Baekhyun menutup matanya lelah namun hatinya bersyukur bertemu dengan seseorang yang mau menolongnya.

' _Loey, terimakasih'_ tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengukir senyum kecil di wajahnya.

" Hey, jangan tertidur dulu dan isi perutmu." Baekhyun segera membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara berat itu. Chanyeol duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan menaruh makanan yang ia siapkan di nakas.

" Kau bisa makan sendiri? Apa perlu aku meny—"

" Tidak perlu! Aku bisa ko." Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk nasi dengan sumpit yang Chanyeol sediakan. Terlihat pirimg dengan sosis dengan potongan bawang dan paprika yang dibumbui dengan saus berwarna merah. Mengingatkan Baekhyun akan makanan favoritnya ketika kecil yang dimasak oleh ibunya. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasakan rindu kepada ibunya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lemari dan membuka dengan santai pakaian kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan kaos polos berwarna abu. Baekhyun sedikit bersemu melihat pemandangan punggung Chanyeol yang terlihat terlatih itu dengan segera ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada makanan yang telah tersaji.

Suapan pertama masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dan mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Baekhyun merasakan tenaganya mulai terisi kembali, dia menyadari betapa berharganya makanan itu. Entah karena lapar atau karena kenangan masa kecilnya yang seketika terlintas dipikirannya, Baekhyun menangis sembari memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

" Hiks" sebuah isakan tak dapat dihindari untuk keluar dari mulut Baekhyun yang tetap mengunyah makanannya.

" Heii, aku tau masakanku tidak enak, itu aku masak tadi sore, seharusnya belum basi. Kau tidak harus memakannya, aku dapat masak yang lain. " ujar Chanyeol panik sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun yang terus menangis dengan pipi yang penuh akan makanan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan air mata yang terus keluar tanpa henti.

" Jangan menangis." Bisik Chanyeol pelan dan memberanikan dirinya untuk merangkul Baekhyun dan mengusap pelan bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku tau mungkin akan sedikit kebesaran, namun sepertinya lebih baik kalau kamu mengganti pakaianmu. " Baekhyun menerima sebuah sweater dengan track pants, dan sebuah underwear?

Baekhyun sedikit melongo akan adanya underwear disana. " Kau tahu, kita harus menjaga kebersihan 'aset' kita . Tenang saja itu sudah lama tidak kupakai, dan mungkin besok kita bisa membelikanmu yang baru. " ujar Chanyeol dengan menyunggingkan senyum menyeringainya sembari membereskan peralatan makan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menghentikan tangan Chanyeol , ia ingin membereskannya sendiri. Dia tidak butuh bantuan lebih dari yang telah dia terima.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, " Kamu berganti baju saja, atau kalau kau kuat untuk mandi, kamu boleh mandi. Ada stock handuk di dalam kamar mandi. Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau pingsan ketika mandi nanti, kau tau maksudku kan? " ucap Chanyeol dengan nada jahilnya.

" Berterimakasih lah nanti, sekarang aku ingin membantumu. " lalu Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi, dan dia merasa kondisinya 200 % lebih baik. Setelah menangis tadi, hatinya terasa lebih ringan. Dan mandi membuatnya lebih baik lagi, seperti segala kotoran di tubuhnya dan beban di hatinya larut bersama hangatnya air yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memakai sweater Chanyeol dan mendapati tangannya lebih pendek dari lengan sweater tersebut dan ujung sweater tersebut jatuh di tengah pahanya. Track pants yang ia pakai memiliki tali yang dapat menyesuaikan dengan pinggang Baekhyun, tapi mungkin panjangnya melebihi yang seharusnya.

' _Wanginya maskulin seperti pakaiannya tadi. '_ Baekhyun menyimpan aroma baru yang ia sukai ini ke dalam memori penciumannya. Aromanya ringan, segar, namun tetap manis, dengan sedikit tambahan aroma seksual yang menyeruak. Memabukan namun tidak begitu _powerful_.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang mengambil selimut dari lemari pakaiannya. " Kau bisa tidur di kasurku karna aku akan tidur di luar, dan oh—untung kamu tidak pingsan ketika mandi , hahaha. " Chanyeol menatap sekilas ke arah Baekhyun dan kembali berkutat untuk mengambil selimut tanpa merobohkan tumpukan kain diatasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan selimut dan bantalnya dan seharusnya sudah berjalan menuju sofa di luar kalau tidak ada tangan yang menahan lengannya dan sedikit menariknya untuk berhenti. Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat pelaku yang menghentikannya, dan matanya disuguhkan pandangan wajah imut Baekhyun dengan _drop eyes_ nya yang terlihat seperti _puppy_ dan bibir mungilnya yang cemberut seperti mengatakan ' Jangan pergi ' .

Chanyeol meremas pelan selimut yang berada di pelukannya, bibir Baekhyun terlihat manis dan kenyal seperti permen jelly yang Chanyeol sukai, terlebih warnanya yang pink muda dan terlihat _fresh._ Sebuah tarikan menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang ditarik menuju kasur miliknya. Badannya didorong memaksanya untuk duduk. Dan selimut dan bantal yang ia pegang telah beralih tangan.

" H-hey! Kau bisa jatuh sakit kalau tidur di luar." Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menahan bahu mungil Baekhyun, mencegahnya untuk pergi. Dan dia baru menyadari seberapa mungil pria di hadapannya.

" Pilihannya hanya kau tidur di kasurku dan aku tidur di luar, tidak ada pilihan lain. Dan kau tidak bisa membantah karena ini adalah rumahku. Sofaku masih bisa membuatku tidur dengan nyaman, ok? " Chanyeol merebut kembali selimut dan bantal dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak lagi, namun dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol tidur diluar karenanya.

" Sudah kukatakan bahwa pilihannya—" ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya ketika hendak pergi dan memaksanya duduk kembali namun tidak merebut selimut dan bantalnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya dan mendapati dirinya dipaksa tidur di kasurnya. Mata Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya yang besar yang akhirnya ia mengerti yang Baekhyun maksud karena pria mungil itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol dengan posisi memunggungi Chanyeol.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi kau sudah lihat bukan kalau kasurku tidak begitu besar bagi dua pria dewasa. " Chanyeol menyerah dan mengikuti permintaan Baekhyun. Ia memasangkan selimut yang berada di kasurnya ke tubuh Baekhyun dan memakai selimut yang ia baru ambil tadi untuk dirinya.

" Mm, apa kau sudah tidur?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang berlangsung beberapa saat tadi, tapi hanya dibalas oleh keheningan lain dari Baekhyun.

" Maafkan kalau sweater tersebut terlalu besar bagimu. "

"…"

" Ah, kau pasti lelah ya."

"…"

" Apa kamu tahu kalau aku sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya?"

 _Srek_

 _Click_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

[To Be Continued ]


	2. who

**Qora Farishta**

Genre : Romance , Angst , Action

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Rating : T to M

 **Author Note : Melihat respon yang cukup baik, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk lanjuttt. Yey! Makasih buat dukungannya teman-teman. Maafkan kalu masih banyak salah, typo, dan hal-hal lainnya. Tanpa panjang lebar, langsung saja, Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Srek_

 _Click_

" W-Whoaa, _calm down._ " Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke samping kiri dan kanan kepalanya ketika Baekhyun dalam sekejap telah berada di atas tubuhnya dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke dahi Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun seketika kaku dan dingin , menunjukan bahwa ia kuat. Dan Chanyeol akui itu. " Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau ingin menembakku lagi, tapi maksudku bahwa kau telah dua hari ini duduk di bangku taman itu, dan yah aku memperhatikanmu, jadi kurasa aku telah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Yah seperti familiar? "

Baekhyun menurunkan pelan pistolnya, meruntuhkan pertahanannya tadi. " Um, apa kau ingin terus berada diatasku? Aku tidak keberatan sih kau terlihat menarik dari bawah sini" Chanyeol menampilkan seringaian jahilnya kembali. Baekhyun segera turun dari badan Chanyeol dan kembali berbaring membelakangi Chanyeol dengan lebih banyak jarak dari sebelumnya.

" Karena aku telah menolongmu, boleh ku tau namamu? Namaku Loey. "

"…"

" Kenapa diam saja? Aku ingat sekali ketika kamu memaksaku memberikan 100 ribu won dan memintaku pulang sendiri karena kau tidak bisa—"

"Bi."

"berjalan. Apa? Namamu siapa?"

" Panggil aku Bi." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, namun keheningan di kamar tersebut membuat Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

" Aku senang mendengar suaramu lagi, Bi. " jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat, ucapan Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya entah mengapa menimbulkan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya.

"…"

" Baiklah, mungkin kita sebaiknya tidur. _Goodnight,_ Bi." Dan salam dari Chanyeol hanya dibalas anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Baekhyun, kau anak yang kuat. Eomma tau itu. Jangan menangis lagi, ok?"_

 _._

" _Kamu harus jadi anak yang mandiri, eomma tidak mungkin dapat disisimu selamanya. Contohnya ketika kau menikah nanti? Pasanganmu kelak akan cemburu bila kamu bersama eomma terus."_

 _._

" _Sayang, apapun yang terjadi. Tetaplah bertahan hidup. Eomma merawatmu bukan untuk menyianyiakan nyawamu, apa kau mengerti? "_

 _._

" _Baekhyun, eomma menyayangimu."_

" _Eomma!"_

" _Eomma, please!"_

" _Eomma!"_

"Eomma!"

"Hey, Bi! Bangun! Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya diguncang pelan hingga ia terduduk dan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Keringat mengalir di dahi Baekhyun dan ia merasa seperti berlari beratus meter. Baekhyun mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dengan menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya. Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan besar dan hangat milik Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dan beralih menuju pipinya.

"Bi, tak apa. Itu hanya mimpi. " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan senyum kecil, meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol justru membuatnya meneteskan air mata entah untuk yang berapa kalinya di hadapan Chanyeol, dan yang Baekhyun dapatkan adalah pelukan hangat.

" M-maafkan aku." Bisik Baekhyun.

" Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Bi. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan karena sekarang sudah hampir siang. " Setelah Baekhyun dirasa cukup tenang, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

" Apa kamu tidak bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menunduk malu sembari memainkan ujung sweater yang ia kenakan.

" Hari ini aku libur, mungkin kita bisa sedikit bersenang-senang." Chanyeol mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun sembari berdiri dari kasurnya.

" Aku akan menunggumu di dapur, makanannya masih hangat loh. "

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencoba fokus memakan makanannya namun tatapan Chanyeol sedari tadi cukup mengganggunya. Chanyeol tidak melepaskan tatapannya kepada Baekhyun semenjak mereka duduk bersebrangan di meja makan kecil milik Chanyeol dan menyantap makanan mereka.

" Kau terlihat imut ketika makan, rasanya aku ingin memberikanmu semua makanan enak di dunia ini. " Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari piringnya dan menatap Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan tetap mengunyah makanannya.

" Apa ini orang yang sama dengan yang ingin menembak kepalaku?" Chanyeol hanya mendapat anggukan polos dari Baekhyun , yang membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

" Setelah makan, cepatlah mandi dan kita akan membeli beberapa barang. _Sounds good?_ " Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Dia sangat bersyukur ia dapat menepati permintaan ibunya. Dan dia lebih bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan orang sebaik Chanyeol.

" Biar aku yang mencuci piringnya, umm kamu mandi duluan saja. " pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaruh piring kosongnya ke dalam wastafel, "Baiklah, tolong ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dengan pakaian yang dipinjamkan Chanyeol lagi. Sebuah kemeja dengan garis vertikal biru muda-putih yang _oversized_ di tubuh mungilnya, tapi justru tetap bagus untuk dipakai Baekhyun, atau mungkin membuatnya terlihat imut. Jari tangannya kembali tak terlihat karena lengan kemeja yang lebih panjang. Ia juga mengenakan jeans Chanyeol , yang katanya sudah lama tak Chanyeol pakai karena kekecilan, membuat Baekhyun seperti menggunakan _boyfriend jeans style._

' _Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Dan wangi Loey ada disini lagi'_

.

.

.

.

" Aku tidak pernah ingat aku bisa terlihat semanis itu ketika menggunakan kemeja yang kaupakai. " ujar Chanyeol sembari menyetir mobil Kia Picanto -nya , mobil yang terlihat kecil untuk orang sebesar Chanyeol. Ya , Chanyeol adalah raksasa, itu pendapat Baekhyun.

" Aku tidak manis. " Baekhyun sedikit membenci wajahnya yang sering dikatakan manis atau imut , hal itu membuatnya terlihat lemah. Baekhyun memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya tanda ia tidak setuju, namun dimata Chanyeol hal itu justru membuatnya bertambah manis.

" Baiklah, kalau kamu tidak suka kukatakan manis. Aku akan mengucapkannya dalam hati saja. Aku hanya tidak suka berbohong. " Chanyeol hanya dapat tertawa pelan dan memfokuskan dirinya kepada jalanan setelah Baekhyun semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya.

" Lakukan sesukamu, huh"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tau seharusnya ia tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain, seharusnya ia sudah pergi dan mencari cara lainnya untuk bertahan hidup. Chanyeol sudah membantu lebih dari apa yang ia butuhkan. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa nyaman dan aman bersama pria tinggi itu. Dia masih ingin bersama Chanyeol, entah untuk berapa lama. Mungkin ketika ego nya sudah mengalah padanya, ia akan pertimbangkan untuk pergi.

" Loey, apa kamu mengurus rumah sendiri? " Chanyeol terkejut akan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri satu persatu toko di salah satu mall di Jinhae-gu, kota mereka tinggal sekarang." Mengapa tanya begitu? "

" Aku bisa menjadi pembantu di rumahmu, aku bisa mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah, mencuci piring, ummm, untuk membayar bantuanmu. " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan yakin, agar Chanyeol mau menurutinya.

" Kurasa tidak perlu, aku bis—"

" Aku memaksa! Aku tidak punya uang sekarang untuk menggantikan uangmu! Tidak ada penolakan! " Mata Chanyeol membulat melihat tingkah Baekhyun, namun mulutnya tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada permintaan Baekhyun. Terlebih dengan wajah memaksa nya yang menembus pertahanan Chanyeol.

' _Dia seperti anak kecil, hahaha'_ tawa Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan sungkan minta bantuanku nanti ya?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Mata Baekhyun berubah secepat kilat menjadi berbinar ketika Chanyeol menyetujui permintaan 'paksaan'-nya.

.

.

.

'

.

" Kau yakin tidak mau membeli beberapa pakaian? Tidak perlu memikirkan harganya, kamu kan mau bekerja untukku." Baekhyun sedari tadi menolak untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian, dia hanya menurut untuk membeli beberapa celana dan pakaian dalam. Chanyeol mulai sedikit frustasi atas semua penolakan Baekhyun untuk membelikan Baekhyun pakaian.

" ummm, bolehkah aku tetap meminjam pakaianmu? " Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia mengucapkan ini. Tapi dia suka pakaian Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun mulai merasakan aura kekesalan Chanyeol, sehingga ia memberanikan diri.

" Kenapa?" Satu kata yang Chanyeol keluarkan seketika membuat Baekhyun gugup. Tapi ego nya mengatakan ia tetap ingin memakai pakaian Chanyeol.

" Mereka nyaman dan umm wangi sepertimu? " Baekhyun seperti menanyakan balik kepada Chanyeol. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu dan ia tidak berhenti memainkan ujung lengan kemejanya, lebih tepatnya kemeja Chanyeol. Aura kekesalan Chanyeol seketika hilang setelah Baekhyun mengatakan yang sejujurnya atas alasannya tidak ingin dibelikan pakaian yang baru.

" Kukira kau tidak suka dikatakan manis , tapi kamu tetap ingin berpenampilan manis dengan pakaianku. Tapi biarkan kali ini aku memaksa membelikanmu pakaian." Chanyeol mulai menyusuri satu persatu pakaian yang dipajang di sebuah toko. Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Chanyeol, mencoba untuk menghentikan Chanyeol namun ia masih tidak berani.

" Ini terlihat cocok untukmu. " Chanyeol menempelkan sebuah kaos di depan badan Baekhyun. Sebuah kaos berwarna ungu muda dengan sebuah gambar kartun kepala anjing corgi yang terlihat imut. " Tak ada penolakan, _please._ " ucap Chanyeol cepat ketika mulut Baekhyun mulai terbuka untuk melayangkan protes.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menyerah. " Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan agenda belanja mereka, mereka juga membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari. Baekhyun juga akhirnya membuat tekad dalam hatinya untuk belajar memasak, kadang Baekhyun bingung mengapa dapur seperti sangat membencinya. Setelah memasukan belanjaan mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil kecil Chanyeol, mereka kembali masuk ke dalam mobil untuk kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol.

" Jangan lupakan sabuk pengamanmu. " Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya perlahan akibat tindakan spontan Chanyeol. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol menguar masuk dan diterima baik oleh indera penciumannya. Aroma Chanyeol menempati list aroma yang ia sukai.

Ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak kembali ke posisi mengemudinya, mata Baekhyun tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang. Orang tersebut baru selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di sebrang mobil Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya melihat wajahnya sekilas sebelum orang tersebut berbalik badan menuju pintu masuk mall karena Chanyeol sempat menghalangi pandangannya tadi.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut dengan terus menatap orang tersebut yang semakin berjalan jauh dari pandangannya. Sebuah nama muncul di otaknya dan membuat jantungnya berdetak penuh antisipasi. Walaupun hanya sekilas namun ia hampir yakin kalau tebakannya benar. Orang itu adalah orang yang ia cari selama ini , orang yang mewarnai kehidupannya yang gelap, orang yang ia sayangi setelah ibunya, teman masa kecilnya.

' _Sehun?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

[ To Be Continued ]


	3. friends?

**Qora Farishta**

Genre : Romance ,Little Angst ? , Action, Drama

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol , Sehun

Rating : T to M

 **Author Note : Haii! Aku update lagi! Aku seneng dan berterima kasih atas review, like, and favorite yang kalian tinggalkan dalam cerita ini. Harapannya kalian masih bisa terus kasih review supaya aku tau lebih kurangnya cerita ini. Makasih buat semua yang dukung cerita ini! Sorry for typo dan kesalahan menulis lainnya :( . Langsung aja, Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Jam di nakas sebelah tempat tidur Chanyeol menunjukan angka 8 pada malam hari ketika dua pria dewasa sedang berbaring di satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Mata mereka terbuka namun mulut mereka terkunci rapat sedari tadi. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Pria yang lebih mungil diantara keduanya masih memikirkan orang yang tak sengaja ia lihat tadi. Hatinya berbunga mengetahui kemungkinan keberadaan teman masa kecilnya yang berada di sekitarnya. Otaknya mencoba mencari cara bagaimana bertemu dengan Sehun. Dirinya semakin bersemangat, karena mungkin ia bisa tinggal bersama Sehun dan tidak merepotkan Chanyeol lagi.

Sedangkan pria satu lagi, sedang berpikir mengapa aura pria yang berbaring disebelahnya terasa sangat ceria walaupun Baekhyun hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar, mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan bibir seperti menahan senyumnya untuk tidak merekah lebar. Chanyeol mencoba mereka ulang hal-hal yang mereka lakukan tadi, lalu terbentuk senyum tampan di wajah Chanyeol.

' _Aku tau aku sangat gentle tadi, terlebih ketika aku memasangkannya sabuk pengaman tadi. Pasti dia sedang mengingat-ingat tindakan gentle ku padanya.'_ Mungkin Chanyeol memiliki kepercayaan diri berlebihan.

" Apa kamu bekerja besok?" suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi sejak tadi dan menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

" Ya, aku akan bekerja dari sore hingga malam seperti kemarin. Ada apa? "

" Tak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu. " jawab Baekhyun. Mungkin besok setelah membereskan rumah, ia akan mencoba berkeliling mencari Sehun.

" Baiklah. " lalu keheningan tercipta kembali dan mereka larut dalam pikirannya hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah menjadi anak yang baik. Eomma tidak ingin ada orang yang ingin mencelakaimu karena perbuatan jahat. "_

 _._

" _Aku tidak mau kau menggunakan Baekhyun seperti itu! Aku tau seperti apa rasanya, karena aku tidak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk menikahimu! Kau hanya bajingan dan berkeliaran dengan wanita lain! Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari pelacur!"_

" _Jaga ucapanmu atau kau akan menyesal."_

Mimpi buruk itu lagi, Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dan tanpa sadar ia menangis pelan dalam tidurnya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang tangan mengulur untuk merengkuh tubuhnya, menenangkannya.

" _Baekhyun, kau anak yang baik. Aku menyukaimu. "_

" _Aku juga menyukaimu, Sehun."_

Mimpi Baekhyun pun beralih menjadi kenangan manisnya bersama Sehun, entah karena dirinya melihat Sehun atau sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dalam tidurnya. Di tengah gelapnya ruangan itu, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan berharap suatu saat Baekhyun ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan masih memejamkan mata ia mengusak matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

' _Tunggu, mengapa kasur ini terasa luas?´_ dan seketika kesadaran Chanyeol terisi penuh dan menyadari Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di kasur. Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam, dan jam tersebut menunjukan pukul 8 pagi.

' _Baekhyun bangun pagi sekali.'_ Setelah badannya telah terasa segar, ia duduk dan hendak mencari Baekhyun, namun sebuah memo kecil yang menempel di nakas menarik perhatiannya.

 _Maafkan aku hanya bisa membuat roti panggang untuk sarapan, aku buruk dalam hal memasak TT . Aku pergi untuk mencuci pakaian ke laundry dekat sini, maafkan aku mengambil beberapa won yang tergeletak dekat TV untuk mencuci TT. – Bi_

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat memo yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak perlu serajin ini melakukan permintaannya sendiri. Chanyeol pun tak memaksanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berada di laundry, dan ia sedikit bingung bagaimana cara kerja mesin yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dengan tudung hoodie yang menutup kepalanya, ia harus tetap memastikan dirinya aman ketika sendirian, Baekhyun membaca instruksi pemakaian yang tertempel di mesin tersebut.

" Masukkan uang, pakaian, lalu deterjen. " ucap Baekhyun pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai memasukan uang untuk menyalakan mesin tersebut, untung uang yang dibawanya cukup. Lalu, Baekhyun memasukan pakaian kotor. Seketika alis Baekhyun bertaut meningat sesuatu, ia lupa membawa deterjen dan sepertinya uangnya tak cukup untuk membelinya.

" Aish, Bodoh. " umpat Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah bungkus deterjen muncul didepan matanya, mata Baekhyun seketika berbinar.

" Kau bisa memakai punyaku, aku sudah selesai mencuci. Lain kali pastikan kamu membawa semua yang diperlukan. " sebuah suara muncul dari samping Baekhyun. Ia menemukan seseorang dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat imut namun mengintimidasi dan dengan bibirnya yang terlihat seperti bentuk hati.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. " Baekhyun segera menerima deterjen tersebut dan membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih walaupun orang tersebut sudah membalikan badannya untuk pulang. Lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mencucinya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sudah seminggu Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa ini adalah titik terbaik dalam hidupnya tanpa ada ibu di sisinya. Walaupun Baekhyun harus membersihkan rumah atau mencuci pakaian, namun Baekhyun justru sangat senang melakukannya. Kadang Chanyeol akan sedikit mengomeli Baekhyun yang seperti membersihkan rumah setiap hari, bahkan hingga ke segala sudut rumah. Untuk kemampuan memasaknya, mungkin dapur memang sangat membencinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memotong bawang, entah mengapa bawang tersebut selalu terlempar ketika ia ingin memotongnya seperti ingin kabur dari jemari Baekhyun. Chanyeol beberapa kali menuruti permintaan Baekhyun untuk mengajarinya masak, tapi kesimpulan Baekhyun hanya satu. Dapur hanya menyukai Chanyeol, tidak untuk dirinya. Jadi Baekhyun mulai menyerah dan menyerahkan tugas tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

Beberapa hari juga sudah ia pakai untuk sekedar keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol ketika si pemilik rumah sedang bekerja dan berharap bertemu dengan Sehun entah dimana, namun hasilnya masih nihil. Baekhyun mulai kehilangan harapannya dan berpikir bahwa ia salah lihat.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan Baekhyun sedang menonton TV di sofa, sedari tadi ia mengganti saluran TV berharap ada yang menarik, namun sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Baekhyun terbiasa untuk tidak tidur sebelum Chanyeol kembali dari pekerjaannya, tapi matanya mulai berat karena kantuk untuk malam ini.

 _Srek_

Mata Baekhyun membesar dalam sekejap, disamping ia sedang mengantuk tadi, setelah mendengar suara kunci untuk membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam.

' _Seharusnya Loey pulang 2 jam lagi, apa ia sakit lalu pulang lebih cepat?'_ batin Baekhyun. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu masuk, hatinya was-was apakah ia Loey yang ia tunggu atau penjahat.

" Lampu rumahnya menyala tumben, AAAAA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Dua suara teriakan nyaring nan cempreng tercipta. Yang satu berasal dari orang yang tak Baekhyun kenal baru melepaskan sepatunya dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun. Yang lainnya berasal tak lain dari Baekhyun sendiri ketika menyadari yang masuk bukan Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah berteriak! Kau bisa mengganggu yang lain!" suara lain menginterupsi dan membekap mulut orang yang masuk dengannya.

" Mata _owl_?" Baekhyun bingung mengapa orang yang ia temui di laundry beberapa hari kemaren sekarang berada di apartemen Chanyeol, dengan memegang kunci yang Baekhyun yakini adalah kunci apartemen Chanyeol.

" Apa?"

" Aku yang beberapa hari lalu kau berikan deterjen."

" Oh, ya aku sedikit mengingatmu. "

" Kau siapa? Dan mengapa kamu ada disini? Tunggu, kamu si manis yang di minimarket itu ya! Tak kusangka Loey telah tinggal bersama kekasihnya dan tidak menceritakan sepatah kata pun. Aku Jongdae! Tapi aku tekenal dengan nama Chen. Panggil sesukamu saja, hehe " Tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba dijabat oleh Jongdae, yang ikut berteriak bersamanya, Baekhyun baru ingat dia adalah teman kerja Chanyeol.

" Aku Bi."jawab Baekhyun dengan tersenyum dan menjabat balik tangan Jongdae.

" Hanya Bi kah? Oh, dan ini Kyungsoo. Besok, tepatnya jam 12 nanti adalah ulang tahun Loey, jadi kami ingin membuat sedikit kejutan. " ujar Jongdae sembari menunjuk kotak kue yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

" Ah, baik. Silahkan masuk." Baekhyun memberi jalan kepada mereka untuk menuju ruang TV.

' _Mengapa ia tidak memberitahuku? Aku kan bisa membuat kejutan juga. '_ batin Baekhyun dengan poutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga mulai mempersiapkan kejutan, seperti dekorasi kecil di dinding dekat sofa, dan perangkap tepung yang dibuat Chen di atas pintu masuk dengan beberapa mainan _lego_ yang ditaruh di jalan untuk menaruh sepatu. Teman Chanyeol adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan, menurut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak semenyeramkan yang ia anggap pada awal bertemu, dia memang mempunyai aura mengintimidasi tapi dia memiliki pribadi yang hangat. Sedangkan Jongdae, atau yang Baekhyun sapa Chen karena lebih singkat dan mudah baginya, memiliki pribadi yang ceria dan senang merengek dengan suara cempreng khasnya.

" Hari ini kupinta Doyoung untuk telat hingga jam 11.45 supaya Loey datang tepat jam 12. " ucap Chen sembari mengecek jam tangannya, 11.45 malam.

" Seharusnya ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Chen.

Kyungsoo menatap satu persatu persiapan mereka, kue, hiasan, beberapa perangkap, "Sepertinya sudah." Jawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi dengan sebuah kue yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo. Chen sudah siap dengan kamera handphonenya dan sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa atas ekspektasinya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan ikut menikmati aura ketegangan dan penuh antisipasi yang tercipta di sekelilingnya.

Mereka telah mematikan seluruh lampu, kecuali kamar mandi tentunya. Suara kunci dari pintu depan mulai terdengar samar-samar dari kamar mandi. Nafas Baekhyun entah mengapa mulai tertahan dan jantungnya berdebar kencang atas kejutan yang telah mereka persiapkan.

 _Cklek_

 _Bugh_

" Oh, Shit. " terdengar umpatan yang berasal dari mulut Chanyeol. Chen berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya hingga matanya mulai berair.

" Bi? Kenapa ada tepung disini, dan—Oh, shit! " kali ini umpatan Chanyeol lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

"Pftt! Pasti ia telah menginjak _lego._ " Chen terlihat sangat aneh sekarang, dia tertawa tanpa suara. Kyungsoo terlihat hanya fokus terhadap tugasnya akan kue yang dibawanya, sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan menertawakan ekspresi Chen saat ini.

"Bi? Apa kau sudah tid—"

" SURPRISE!" Teriakan nyaring Chen menggelegar di dalam apartemen Chanyeol dengan handphone yang sibuk merekam ekspresi Chanyeol.

" ASTAGA! LIHAT WAJAHMU, LOEY! JELEK SEKALI! HAHAHA!" Chen meng _close-up_ wajah terkejut Chanyeol. Dengan rambut, wajah, dan pakaian yang ternodai tepung, terlebih di rambutnya, dan bola mata yang seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

" Happy Birthday to you,… " Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi dan diikuti oleh Chen dengan tawanya yang terselip dalam nyanyiannya. Baekhyun ikut bernyanyi dengan volume yang lebih kecil dan bertepuk tangan mengikuti irama nyanyian mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban Loey dengan teman-temannya. Loey sangat beruntung, dan Baekhyun sedikit iri.

,

,

,

,

,

Setelah sesi foto-foto, yang di dominasi oleh Chen, dan sesi tiup lilin dan potong kue , mereka sekarang sedang duduk bersama di karpet ruangan TV , mengelilingi sebuah meja pendek yang dipenuhi oleh 1 box ayam dengan beberapa kaleng beer.

" Waahh, kalian berdua adalah penyanyi?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Penyanyi adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil, namun sepertinya takdir tidak memberinya kesempatan.

" Ya, Kyungsoo menjadi penyanyi tetap di sebuah café dan club daerah sini, sedangkan Chen hanya pekerjaan sampingan di club yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. " jelas Chanyeol.

" Akhir-akhir ini kita sedang sering shift malam, mungkin minggu ini kita akan tampil disana, ya kan Loey?" tambah Chen.

" Kamu juga penyanyi?!" tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Dia hanya tak pernah mendengar Loey bernyanyi.

" Yah, kadang. "

" Dia DJ disana, Bi." Ucap Chen. Mata Baekhyun semakin membulat, selama ini ia pikir Loey adalah hanya seorang penjaga kasir yang jauh dari dunia malam. Mata Baekhyun tetap menatap Chanyeol , menilai tanda-tanda seorang DJ dari dirinya.

" Lihat saja wajah _brengseknya ,_ sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas ko, Bi. " canda Chen. Baekhyun sedikit tersipu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol.

" Jadi, mengapa anda tidak memberitahu kalau kamu telah mempunyai kekasih, tuan Park?"tanya Chen. Baekhyun menyadari Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum kecil dan tidak terlalu terlibat dalam percakapan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh perhatian dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Mata bulatnya menatap dengan menunggu jawaban dari mulut Chanyeil.

" Tidak, kami tidak berpacaran. Ia hanya teman dan sedang tinggal disini, benarkan Bi? " Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, karena memang tak ada yang salah dari pernyataan itu, namun entah mengapa hatinya merasakan hal aneh yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Sedangkan aura dari Kyungsoo terlihat lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya, matanya menunjukan kelegaan dan kepuasan atas jawaban Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mulai lebih ekspresif dan terlibat dalam percakapan mereka.

" Mungkin kita bisa mengundang Bi ke pertunjukan kita nanti" saran Chen.

"Dan mungkin menemukan pria tampan disana, seperti aku. Hahaha" tambah Chen.

" Yah, bukan ide yang buruk. Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, dan dibalas anggukan dan senyum kecil setelah Baekhyun mempertimbangkan tawaran tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya bisa berbaring di kasur setelah Chen dan Kyungsoo pamit pulang beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Hahh, lelahnya. Mereka memang tidak tau situasi dan kondisi, shift malam menjaga kantuk lebih menghabiskan energi dan mereka tidak tau waktu kalau berkunjung. Untung mereka melihat wajah kantukmu, Bi. " Baekhyun memang sedikit mengantuk tadi, karena dia tidak terlalu mengerti tiap topik yang mereka bicarakan.

" Tapi mereka adalah teman yang menyenangkan, aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun seperti itu. " tanggap Baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai terperjam, siap untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

" Kamu akan menyesal mengatakan seperti itu. Ngomong – ngomong, kamu ulang tahun tanggal berapa? "tanya Chanyeol.

"…"

"Bi?" Chanyeol menengok dan melihat wajah damai Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur. "Haha cepat sekali, baiklah, selamat malam. "

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol libur, hadiah dari Chen katanya. Baekhyun terbangun pukul 8 pagi, sejam lebih siang dari biasanya. Baekhyun terduduk di pinggir kasur dan melihat Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas dengan mata yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat pemandangan Chanyeol pagi ini, walaupun pemandangan ini sudah seperti kesehariannya, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa menahan untuk terkekeh melihat wajah tidur Chanyeol.

Kakinya membawa Baekhyun keluar kamar, ia ingin membersihkan rumah setelah kejutan tadi malam. Baekhyun mencuci mukanya sejenak dan mulai mengambil peralatan bebersihnya. Ketika sedang membersihkan rumah, mata Baekhyun terjatuh kepada salah satu pintu yang belum pernah Baekhyun buka di apartemen Chanyeol. Rasa penasaran terus tumbuh di pikiran Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun masih sadar dirinya tak berhak mencari tahu.

"Kamu penasaran?" bisikan di telinganya mengagetkan Baekhyun dan membuatnya terlonjak kecil ke belakang yang membuat punggungnya berbenturan dengan dada telanjang milik Chanyeol. Menyadari posisinya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat pel yang sedang ia pegang. Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol meminta izin untuk tidur dengan _topless_ karena dia lebih terbiasa seperti itu, namun Baekhyun masih belum bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya melihat kebiasaan Chanyeol. Salahkan pada tubuh Chanyeol yang terlatih itu.

Chanyeol menahan bahu Baekhyun, memastikan ia tidak bersandar lagi padanya, dan berjalan menuju ruangan itu. Tangannya memegang gagang pintu dan membuka pintu itu lebar, lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

" Welcome to my little studio. " Baekhyun menyimpan tongkat yang ia pegang dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Matanya berbinar melihat isi ruangan tersebut, benar-benar seperti ruang rekaman yang Baekhyun lihat di internet namun dengan peralatan seadanya. Mulut Baekhyun menganga seakan ia tidak habis mengatakan 'woah' .

" Cita-citaku ingin menjadi seorang produser, tapi mungkin masih sedikit jauh untuk mewujudkannya. Peralatannya cukup mahal. "

" Kamu keren sekali!" tanpa sadar Baekhyun sedikit berteiak dalam mengucapkannya yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut namun segera digantikan oleh tawa yang menggema di studio tersebut.

" Hahaha, aku tidak pernah melihat kamu sesemangat ini! Hahaha! " Chanyeol masih tertawa terlebih melihat ekspresi bingung Baekhyun karena tawa tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol. Sepertinya tawa memang menular, karena sekarang Baekhyun ikut tertawa walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia tertawakan.

Setelah tawa mereka mulai mereda, Chanyeol mengambil sebuah gitar akustiknya dan membawanya ke sebuah kursi di studio tersebut. Chanyeol duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya dan memangku gitarnya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tampannya, yang pasti membuat banyak orang meleleh jika melihatnya juga. " Mau kumainkan beberapa lagu?"

.

.

.

.

.

[ To Be Continued ]


	4. choose

**Qora Farishta**

Genre : Romance ,Little Angst ? , Action, Drama

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol , Sehun

Rating : T to M

 **Authoe Note : Welcome Back! Aku mau mengingatkan kalau chapter ini mengandung hal-hal berbau NC atau 17+ , jadi harap bersiap-siap. Dan jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian ya! Sorry for typos dan mistakes saya** **. Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya. Jarinya yang panjang dan besar, sangat cocok memainkan gitar tersebut. Dengan urat yang terlihat di punggung tangannya, membuat karismanya keluar berkali lipat.

Baekhyun tau lagu yang sedang dimainkan Chanyeol. Lagu yang berasal dari band favoritnya ketika SMA dulu.

" _Call it magic, call it true, I call it magic when I'm with you."_ Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi. Sejujurnya ia tak menyangka pria yang duduk dihadapannya ini memiliki suara yang merdu dengan suara beratnya. Suaranya serak namun tetap memanjakan pendengaran Baekhyun.

" _No I don't , no I don't want anybody else but you. Call it magic, cut me into two."_ Baekhyun menyenderkan badannya di tembok sebelah pintu masuk studio mini milik Chanyeol. Wajahnya menyiratkan dirinya menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Chanyeol.

" _And all with your magic, I disappear from view. "_ tanpa sadar Baekhyun mulai bersenandung pelan mengikuti iringan Chanyeol dengan lirik yang ia hapal diluar kepala. Dirinya dipenuhi sensasi yang ia pun tak tau menjelaskannya bagaimana, sensasi yang membuatnya serasa berada di dunia lain.

" _Wanna fall, I fall so far "_ Baekhyun kembali kedalam kesadarannya ketika ia tersadar ruangan tersebut hanya ada suaranya dengan suara gitar dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun malu dan hampir menghentikan nyanyiannya, namun Chanyeol menatapnya untuk tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

" Woahh, aku tidak tau kamu punya suara merdu, Bi. Kamu bisa mengalahkan Kyungsoo. " ucap Chanyeol dengan tepuk tangan yang masih tidak berhenti semenjak lagu yang dinyanyikan berakhir.

" Suaramu juga sangat bagus. " puji Baekhyun.

" Ya, tentu saja. Aku tau itu ko, hahaha " Baekhyun hanya bisa ikut tertawa geli melihat tingkah kelewat percaya diri Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik, obrolan sana-sini, dan suara gelas kaca memasuki indra pendengaran Baekhyun. Sedangkan matanya sedang mencoba menyesuaikan dengan ruangan yang remang dengan cahaya warna warni yang menghiasi tempat itu. Ya, Baekhyun sedang berada di salah satu club malam di kota itu. Dia datang bersama Chanyeol, namun pria itu telah izin pergi untuk menyiapkan penampilannya di belakang panggung. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang terletak dekat meja bartender.

Baekhyun memakai tudung hoodie yang sedang ia kenakan setelah ia merasa tidak nyaman karena beberapa tatapan yang diarahkan kepadanya.

" Mau pesan sesuatu? " tanya seorang bartender yang menghampirinya. Walaupun Chanyeol mengatakan ia dapat memesan apapun yang ia inginkan tapi ia hanya ingin melihat penampilan Chanyeol malam ini sehingga ia menolak tawaran bartender tadi.

" Disini telah hadir , _our beloved DJ ,_ yang sudah lama tidak kita saksikan di panggung kita. DJ Loey!" Chanyeol menaiki panggung dan segera memposisikan dirinya dengan peralatan DJ-nya.

" _Lets have fun tonight, baby"_ seru Chanyeol yang dibalas teriakan semangat dari para penonton yang siap menikmati penampilan Chanyeol dari _dancefloor_.

Baekhyun tak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari sosok yang sedang menikmati pekerjaannya di atas panggung sana. Wajahnya menunjukan _passion_ nya atas apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia sangat menikmato pekerjaannya. Baekhyun sesekali tersenyum ketika Chanyeol menyapanya secara tidak langsung dari sana.

" Baekhyun? " sebuah suara mengaggetkan Baekhyun dengan tepukan kecil di pundaknya. Baekhyun segera berbalik menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

" Sehun?!" Baekhyun hampir berteriak mengetahui siapa yang sedang berada di depan matanya.

" Hei! Ternyata benar kamu, Byun Baekhyun. " pria itu tersenyum. Senyum yang masih meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Sehun mengambil duduk tepat disebelah Baekhyun.

" Kau tidak memesan apa pun? Hei, pesan 2 gelas whiskey."

" Kamu tau aku mudah mabuk. "

" Mungkin kamu lebih toleran sekarang? Malam disini tidak lengkap tanpa alcohol, Baekhyun. " Baekhyun hanya terdiam, membebaskan Sehun melakukan yang ia mau. Perasaannya masih terlampau senang dan terkejut karena Sehun yang selama ini ia cari, datang dengan sendirinya menampakan diri di hadapan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Seingat Baekhyun, ia baru beberapa menit yang lalu bertemu kembali dengan Sehun. Namun pria itu sekarang sedang berdiri di antara kedua kakinya dengan bibir yang menempel dengan miliknya. Entah itu pengaruh alcohol atau karena ia juga menginginkan ini, ia hanya bisa terdiam membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya.

Perlahan namun pasti ia merasakan sepasang tangan memegang kedua pahanya dan menggendongnya, dengan kesadaran yang mulai terambil alih Baekhyun mulai menjauh dari berbagai suara yang memenuhi telinganya. Termasuk suara lagu yang Chanyeol bawakan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mhh" desah Baekhyun pelan ketika Sehun mulai beralih menuju leher jenjangnya yang putih dan lembut.

" Kau tau aku begitu merindukan tubuhmu, Byun Baekhyun. " bisik Sehun di telinga Baekhyun dengan nafas yang telah dipenuhi nafsu. Hawa panas telah memenuhi ruangan mereka sekarang. Tubuh Baekhyun lemas, ia hanya bisa menggeliat pelan sebagai reaksi apa yang Sehun lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh ketika Sehun masih memberikan tanda di lehernya dan mulai melepas satu per satu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Sehun kini beralih dari leher Baekhyun menuju dada Baekhyun, dan memberikan banyak tanda juga disana.

" Ahh, stophh " lenguh Baekhyun ketika Sehun memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam _manhole_ miliknya. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya tidak dapat ia kendalikan. Entah mengapa bayangan Chanyeol terbersit ditengah ketidaksadarannya dan ia ingin Sehun berhenti.

" Aku tau kamu menginginkannya, sayang. Aku tau kamu menyukaiku. " ucap Sehun lalu menggigit kecil _nipple_ Baekhyun dan menambahkan jarinya di dalam _manhole_ Baekhyun.

" Nghh, Kumohon Berhenti , Ahh!" Perasaan tidak enak mulai berkumpul, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa menghentikan tindakan Sehun.

" Mari kita segera selesaikan saja, bagaimana? Ini bukan pertama kalinya juga, bukan? " Sehun membuka kancing dan resleting celananya, dan membebaskan penisnya yang sudah sesak di dalam,

" _No, Please don't ,_ mphhh" Bibir Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan milik Sehun. Sehun menciumnya dengan cukup brutal, menghentikan Baekhyun untuk berbicara. Tanpa disadari setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan ujung benda itu sudah bersiap masuk ke dalam _manhole_ nya , Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apa pun ketika kakinya telah dibuka lebar dan terangkat agar memudahkan Sehun.

 _BRAK!_

 _Bugh_

Baekhyun merasakan kakinya telah jatuh dari genggaman Sehun setelah seseorang mendobrak pintu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

" Brengsek! " Sehun mengumpat setelah mendapat pukulan di wajahnya. Siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya?

" Cepat pergi atau aku tak segan memecahkan isi kepalamu. " ucap orang yang mendobrak tadi dengan aura kemarahan yang menguar dari tubuhnya, tangannya memegang sebuah pistol yang diarahkan tepat ke tengah dahi Sehun.

" Fuck You. " umpat Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Namun senyum menyeringai tetap terpantri di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jari Chanyeol mengepal melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Tubuh mungilnya terbaring tak berdaya dengan dipenuhi _kissmark_ yang tidak ditutup sehelai benang pun. Ketika sedang tampil tadi, Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Segera ia turun dari panggung dan mencarinya, walaupun dihadiahi kekecewaan dan kebingungan dari para penonton.

Chanyeol menyesal membawanya kesini. Tempat ini tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun.

Amarah Chanyeol bergemuruh di dakam dirinya. Ia nyaris membunuh pria yang membawa Baekhyun. Tapi amarahnya segera reda ketika melihat wajah tertidur Baekhyun. Dirinya mengambil semua pakaian Baekhyun yang berserakan di lantai ruangan itu, kamar yang disediakan oleh club tersebut. Dalam diam Chanyeol memakaikan Baekhyun pakaiannya.

 _Let's go home_

.

.

.

.

.

Kesadaran Baekhyun perlahan mulai terkumpul dan ia merasakan dirinya berada di ruangan yang familiar baginya. Dengan aroma tubuh yang ia kenali, ia berada di kamar Chanyeol. Alisnya mengerut ketika merasakan seseorang berada diatasnya dan benda yang kenyal dan basah menempel di lehernya. Namun sensasi yang ia rasakan berbeda dengan sebelumnya, lehernya dikecup perlahan dan diberikan tanda dengan _gentle._

" Mhh " sebuah desahan tak bisa Baekhyun tahan untuk lolos dari bibirnya. Orang itu seketika berhenti melakukan kegiatannya tadi. Orang itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang mengurung tubuh Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka dan meilhat siapa orang itu.

 _Loey_

Chanyeol kini beralih menuju dada Baekhyun, yang baru Baekhyun sadari bahwa dia _topless_. Dia seharusnya memberontak, tapi hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya. Jemarinya justru ingin memegang rambut Chanyeol dan menahannya untuk tidak berhenti.

" Bi, ingat bahwa akulah yang membuat tanda ini, kamu mengerti? " ucap Chanyeol sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri dan ia merasakan mual. Perlahan Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyadari dirinya tidak memakai pakaiannya semalam tetapi memakai celana dan kaos yang nyaman. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi sembari mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam yang sangat buram di otaknya.

Baekhyun terpaku melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca yang ia lewati. Lehernya dipenuhi tanda keunguan, ia segera mengangkat kaosnya dan tanda yang sama berada di sekitar dadanya juga.

' _Apa yang sudah kulakukan? '_ kepala Baekhyun semakin berdenyut ketika mencoba mengingat siapa yang melakukannya.

 _Bi, ingat bahwa akulah yang membuat tanda ini_

' _Loey?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencari hoodienya, yang ternyata telah berada di keranjang cucian kotor. Ia lalu memakainya untuk menutupi tanda-tanda itu untuk tidak terekspos secara jelas.

Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sedang berada di dapur dengan masakan yang menurut Baekhyun baru selesai ia buat.

" Duduklah, aku membuatmu makanan untuk meredakan mualmu. " Chanyeol meletakan semangkuk sup hangat di meja makan.

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Mulutnya ingin menanyakan kepastian akan spekulasinya tadi, namun ketika dirinya melihat Chanyeol, keberaniannya langsung hilang. Baekhyun mulai memakan sup buatan Chanyeol yang ternyata cukup enak walaupun selera makannya sempat hilang.

Di dalam pikiran Baekhyun, satu per satu ingatan mulai muncul. Ia mengingat sensasi pria yang menyentuhnya semalam, namun perasaan yang muncul bercampur aduk di dalamnya. Perasaan lega dan perasaan takut.

' _Baekhyun?'_ mata Baekhyun membola ketika mengingat namanya disebut semalam. Bagaimana ia bertemu Sehun dan mengobrol, lalu ingatannya kembali buram. Baekhyun kembali larut dalam pikirannya, jadi siapa? Sehunkah atau Loey?

" Kalau supnya dingin, efek _healing_ nya akan hilang loh." Suara Chanyeol menginterupsi lamunan Baekhyun. Ia duduk bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun dengan semangkuk cereal dengan susu.

" Merasa lebih baik? " tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk menjawabnya.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan membawamu kesana lagi. " ucap Chanyeol dengan ketegasan dalam perkataannya.

" Tidak usah meminta maaf, ini salahku minum padahal aku tidak kuat meminum alcohol. Dan aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. "

" Katakan bila kamu masih merasa sakit, ok?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kembali menjawab perintah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang terduduk di sofa dengan tangannya memegang dompet miliknya. Dirinya melihat foto yang terselip di dalam dompet itu. Salah satu fotonya menampakan wajah dua orang pria yang tersenyum di dalam _photobox_. Foto dirinya dan Sehun.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah acara makan malam ketika Baekhyun berumur 7 tahun.

 _ **Flashback on**_

" Hahh, membosankan. " Baekhyun kecil berada di salah satu meja yang disiapkan di acara itu. Acaranya diadakan di rumah seseorang, namun luasnya seperti tidak pantas lagi dikatakan sebagai rumah. Orangtua nya sudah entah berada dimana, dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Baekhyun turun dari kursinya dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling di dalam rumah si pemilik acara.

Baekhyun tidak ingat jalan yang sudah ia lalui, karena ia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi lukisan dan barang seni lainnya. Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada sebuah benda yang terpajang di tengah ruangan tersebut. Sebuah piano yang dilapisi kaca bening, yang berkilau karena memantulkan cahaya dari lampu di atasnya. Baekhyun sangat terpukau akan keberadaan piano tersebut sampai kakinya tidak tahan untuk segera menghampirinya.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun telah menyentuh tuts piano itu, lalu memainkan lagu yang baru ia kuasai dan sering ia mainkan di rumahnya. River Flows in You. Baekhyun semakin jatuh cinta pada piano tersebut.

" River Flows in You? " Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa orang lain telah masuk ruangan itu juga dan sekarang berdiri di belakangnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tetap memainkan permainan pianonya, walaupun ia masih kurang lancar memainkannya.

" Piano ini bagus sekali, dan kamu memainkannya dengan cukup baik. Yah walaupun ada beberapa yang kurang."

" Ya, aku tau itu. " Baekhyun sedikit cemberut mendengarnya, tapi ia menyadari dia memang masih kurang bisa memainkannya.

Baekhyun menyadari orang tersebut duduk di sampingnya dan ikut memainkan piano tanpa merusak permainan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat tangan dengan jas berwarna putih ikut menyempurnakan permainannya. Jika melihat dari ukuran tangannya, mungkin mereka seumuran.

Tiba-tiba permainan orang disampingnya berhenti dan orang itu pergi dengan sedikit berlari keluar ruangan. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya bingung dan berharap bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal orang tadi, Baekhyun kehilangan minat untuk memainkan piano itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling kembali, dan perhatian barunya jatuh pada sebuah rumah kaca.

Baekhyun memasuki bangunan itu dan menemukan berbagai tanaman indah yang disusun sedemikian rupa sebagai tempat penghilang penat. Terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan dua kursi diujung bangunan itu. Dan ada sebuah air terjun mini yang membuat suara menyejukan hati.

" Kamu yang bermain tadi kan? Kamu sangat mengaggumkan. " Baekhyun terkejut karena ternyata ia tidak sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat orang itu lagi dengan jas putihnya.

" Namamu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung. Memastikan ia tidak kehilangan orang ini lagi.

" Oh Sehun. Dan kamu?"

" Byun Baekhyun."

Semenjak perkenalan, mereka menjadi teman dekat di hari itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sehun selain di acara itu. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap menyimpan nama Sehun di memori jangka panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Oh Sehun?"

" Ya?"

" Oh Sehun! Ini aku Byun Baekhyun, kau ingat aku?"

"Mmm. Ah, rumah kaca? "

" Ya! Astaga, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Terima kasih karena wajahmu tidak banyak berubah, hahaha!" Baekhyun tidak percaya teman masa kecilnya berada di hadapannya kembali.

" Apa kamu bersekolah disini juga? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Sepertinya seragam kita menjelaskan pertanyaanmu."

" Waaaaa! Aku tidak percaya ini! Mari kita terus bersama selama SMA ini!" ucap Baekhyun antusias.

" Byun Baekhyun si periang kembali lagi. Hahaha" tawa Sehun melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun.

Dan inilah awal mula kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun selama masa sekolah mereka. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun kadang Sehun meminta agar kedekatan mereka tidak terlalu terlihat jelas. Mereka sering berinteraksi melewati pesan dan bertemu secara rahasia di luar sekolah. Sehun yang selalu ada untuknya, Sehun yang peduli padanya, dan Sehun yang berharga untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa tidak apa melakukan ini?"

" Tidak apa, Baek. Kita tidak melakukan kejahatan. Ini yang dilakukan orang yang saling menyukai. "

" _Eomma_ ingin aku menjadi orang yang baik, Sehun."

" Baekhyun, kau anak yang baik. Aku menyukaimu."

" Aku juga menyukaimu, Sehun."

Sehun yang menjadi ciuman pertamanya, Sehun yang menjadi cinta pertama, Sehun yang menjadi orang pertama memasukinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**


	5. can't help

**Qora Farishta**

Genre : Romance ,Little Angst ? , Action, Drama

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol , Sehun , Kyungsoo, Chen

Rating : T to M

 **Authoe Note : Welcome Back! Maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang, dan gak secepet yang biasanya. Aku udah mulai kuliah lagi jadi mungkin bisa update sekali atau dua kali seminggu. Terima kasih yang masih nunggu dan ngikutin ff ini! LOVE YOU ALL! Dan jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian ya! Sorry for typos dan mistakes** **. So Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam melihat foto ditangannya. Hatinya menerka, apakah ia masih mencintai Sehun? Mengapa dirinya tidak seperti ketika ia hanya melihat Sehun sekilas dari tempat parker? Apa ia ingin bersama Sehun?

" Siapa dia ,Bi? " Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol sekarang berada disampingnya, sedang bersiap untuk bekerja.

" Ah, dia teman masa kecilku. " jawab Baekhyun dan segera menyimpan foto itu di dompetnya kembali.

" Oh, ok." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, perasaannya saja atau aura sekitarnya berubah?

Sofa yang mereka duduki berdenyit ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dari sana. Baekhyun hanya menatap dalam diam pergerakan Chanyeol. " Hahh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ok?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh atas tindakan kecil Chanyeol. Apa ini? Baekhyun tidak mengerti atas perasaannya.

.

.

 _Tok tok_

' _Siapa itu? Apa Loey ketinggalan sesuatu?'_ batin Baekhyun. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu itu tetap tidak terbuka.

 _Tok tok tok_

Baekhyun mencari pistolnya dan menaruhnya di dalam saku celana. Jantungnya berdetak megantisipasi siapa yang datang ke apartemen Chanyeol.

' _Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo ataupun Chen kan?'_

 _Glek_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu.

 _Cklek_

"Hai"

" Se-hun?"

.

.

.

.

.

" Ba-bagaimana kamu bisa disini? " mata Baekhyun membulat besar karena terkejut dan otaknya tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana lelaki itu berada di hadapannya, tepatnya di depan apartemen Chanyeol.

" Kamu memberitahuku dan memintaku mengunjungimu. Apa kamu tidak ingat?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, bahkan ia tidak tahu apa alamat apartemen Chanyeol karena ia tidak pernah menanyakannya.

" Kurasa kamu tidak ingat apapun dari malam kita, hahaha. Apa aku boleh masuk?" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang masih mencerna kejadian kehadiran Sehun.

" Rumah barumu cukup nyaman. " ujar Sehun sembari mendudukan dirinya di sofa tempat Baekhyun duduk sebelumnya. Baekhyun menutup pintu lalu mendekati Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia bingung dirinya harus berkata atau melakukan apa.

" Kamu tidak usah sejauh itu, Baek. " Sehun memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dan memeluk Baekhyun dari samping dengan dagu yang ia senderkan di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, tidak menolak namun bukan berarti ia ingin membiarkan Sehun memeluknya.

" I miss you." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding. Baekhyun seharusnya senang ia sudah bertemu Sehun, dan mungkin akan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol sehingga tidak merepotkannya lebih lama lagi.

" Kamu terlihat lebih kurus, Baek. Dan mengapa kamu berada disini? Bukankah tidak aman? " Sehun menyelipkan jari tangannya diantara jari tangan Baekhyun. Pertanyaan Sehun membuatnya megingat kembali alasan ia berada disini, sendirian, dan hampir mati.

" Eomma… " Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, " Ada yang ingin kamu ceritakan? "

" Appa, Appa membunuh eomma hiks " Air mata Baekhyun seketika mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung. Hatinya masih sakit dan kehilangan, ia merindukan ibunya, ia sangat merindukannya.

Baekhyun merasakan dirinya dituntun untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun, lalu lelaki itu memeluknya. Sehun menyenderkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya dan mengusap pelan punggungnya. Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung, rasa sakitnya meluap begitu saja dalam hatinya. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat dengan air mata yang turun tiada henti.

" Hiks, A-aku tidak tau mengapa, hiks, tapi aku menemukan _eomma_ terbaring di ruangan _Appa._ Hiks. Tapi bajingan itu hanya terdiam menatap jasad _eomma_. " Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua emosi yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan hal ini kepada Chanyeol, dia tidak tau apa yang akan Chanyeol pikirkan terhadap dirinya. Hanya Sehun yang dapat mengerti kondisinya.

Sehun tetap mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun untuk menyalurkan ketenangan ke tubuh Baekhyun, dengan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

" Maafkan aku karena aku pergi ketika kamu membutuhkanku. "

" Tidak! Ini bukan kesalahanmu karena harus pergi, aku tau ada urusan yang lebih penting, Sehun-a. " Baekhyun tidak mau orang lain merasa bersalah ketika satu-satunya tersangka hanyalah ayahnya. Ayahnya yang berhati es.

" Berhentilah menangis, dan bagaimana kalau kita membangun kebahagiaan kita dari awal? " Sehun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk dapat menatapnya lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan jempolnya yang secara perlahan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

" M-maksudmu?"

" Tinggallah bersamaku dan kupastikan kamu aman bersamaku, Baekhyun. " Sehun menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya. Matanya memancarkan keseriusan akan kata-katanya. Walaupun Sehun menyatakan keseriusannya namun entah mengapa hatinya ragu untuk menjawabnya.

' _Bukankah ini sesuai rencanamu, Baekhyun?'_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

" B-biarkan aku memikirkan ini. Dan sepertinya sebaiknya kamu pulang, Sehunie . " Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari genggaman Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Baekhyun.

" Baiklah, akan aku beri waktu. Tapi jangan usir aku ketika aku ingin menemuimu. " Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

" Aku akan pulang, segera pikirkan jawabanmu, ok?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

 _Cup_

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan untuk tersipu atas tindakan Sehun. Mau bagaimana pun, Baekhyun sudah lama menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Huahh! Lelahnya! " kasur yang diduduki Baekhyun bergoyang ketika seorang raksasa bernama Loey menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. Baekhyun sedang merenungi pertanyaan Sehun namun tindakan Chanyeol mengagetkan dirinya dari lamunannya.

" Nanti kasurmu cepat rusak loh. Kamu tidak sadar seberapa besarnya tubuhmu?" Baekhyun mengomel dengan hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menampilkan senyum lebarnya yang seperti menampakan seluruh giginya.

" Aku lelah, Bi. Hari ini banyaak sekali yang kukerjakan. "

" Y-Ya! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Baekhyun membatu ketika Chanyeol meletakan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun dan tangannya memeluk perutnya.

" Anggap kamu membayarku dengan ini. " Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang terpejam.

Baekhyun mengingat kembali ketika Sehun memeluknya tadi, tapi mengapa ia lebih senang kalau Chanyeol yang melakukannya? Tanpa sadar, jemari lentik Baekhyun telah berada di rambut Chanyeol dan sedikit memainkannya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tidak ingin Baekhyun menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Setelah beberapa menit berada di posisi yang sama, Chanyeol mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

" Aku tidak menyangka kamu nyaman ketika wajahku tepat dihadapan ini." Gumam Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya.

" Apa?" Baekhyun bingung atas perkataan Chanyeol, lalu dirinya kembali melihat wajah Chanyeol. Wajahnya seketika memerah karena malu, wajah Chanyeol tepat di hadapan 'aset mungilnya'.

"J-jangan buka matamu!" perintah Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas kekehan jahil dari Chanyeol.

" Tapi aku ingin melihat wajah merahmu, Bi. "

" JANGAN!"

" Hahahaha! Baiklah-baiklah." Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun dan ia sudah bisa membayangkan seberapa imut wajah Baekhyun saat ini.

" Bi, Kyungsoo mengundang kita untuk melihat penampilannya di café besok. Kamu ingin datang?"

" Aku ingin melihat ia menyanyi." Jawab Baekhyun.

" Tapi pastikan kamu tetap bersamaku, ok?" pertanyaan sederhana Chanyeol menimbulkan perasaan aneh dalam hati Baekhyun. Ditambah dengan nada lembut dengan suara berat Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Chanyeol tidak dapat melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati sisi kasur disebelahnya telah kosong. Dengan mata yang setengah mengantuk dan muka bantalnya, Baekhyun mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan Chanyeol. Lalu telinga Baekhyun mendengar petikan gitar dari luar kamar dan tanpa diperintah kakinya menuju sumber suara.

" Hey, morning, cutiepie " sapa Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang memainkan gitarnya di sofa dengan secangkir kopi di meja.

" Ung¬" Baekhyun masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mengusak matanya sembari duduk disamping Chanyeol.

" Jangan begitu, nanti matamu sakit. " Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk tidak mengusak matanya. Dengan bibir yang sedikit ia majukan dan mata sayu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum di depannya.

 _Cup_

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi gembul Baekhyun dan menahannya beberapa detik hingga kesadaran Baekhyun terkumpul dengan cepat sehingga ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

" Salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu manis sehingga ingin aku makan, hahaha " Chanyeol hanya menertawakan wajah memerah Baekhyun. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang karenanya.

" Aku akan membuatkan roti. " ujar Baekhyun yang segera kabur menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya pada badan kulkas dengan tangannya memegang dadanya, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Wajah Chanyeol muncul dalam pikirannya, tindakannya, senyumnya, tawa jahilnya, hingga wajah tertidurnya.

' _Apa sekarang aku menyukai Loey?'_ batin Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun segera membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh. Ia tidak boleh menyukai Loey. Ia hanya akan mendatangkan masalah baginya, bahkan dirinya sendiri adalah masalah. Ia tidak mau Loey tersakiti. Terlebih oleh karenanya.

" Apa rotinya sudah selesai? Aku sedikit lapar." Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada di belakang Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengoleskan selai pada roti panggang yang ia buat.

" Sebentar lagi." Jawab Baekhyun.

" Baiklah." Tanpa seizin Baekhyun, sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya dan dagu menyender di bahunya. Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

" Aku sedang ingin bermanja, apa boleh?" Baekhyun seharusnya menolak, tapi kepalanya mengangguk mengikuti kata hatinya. Baekhyun mencoba mengontrol kembali debaran jantungnya, khawatir Chanyeol dapat merasakannya. Sedangkan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk menahan senyum yang ingin muncul di bibirnya.

' _Sial. Aku benar jatuh padanya.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah berpakaian kasual dan bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat Kyungsoo akan tampil. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki karena letak café yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedang menunggu Chanyeol di depan pintu karena lelaki itu sepertinya ketinggalan sesuatu.

' _Dingin sekali. Apa salju akan turun hari ini?'_ batin Baekhyun.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu. " Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya lalu menguncinya, ditangannya ada sebuah syal tebal berwarna abu-abu. Lalu Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun kemudian melilitkan syal ditangannya di leher Baekhyun. Syal itu menutupi hingga bagian mulut Baekhyun.

" Selesai! Ayo kita pergi." Chanyeol menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya pergi. Baekhyun senang karena syal yang dipakainya setidaknya dapat menutupi senyumnya yang tak dapat ia hentikan.

Perjalanan mereka hanya diisi oleh suara Chanyeol yang menceritakan banyak hal, dari bagaimana pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini hingga tentang Chen yang terpeleset genangan air di depan tempat minuman dingin.

" Hahahaahaha! Kamu harus melihat wajahnya, Bi! " Chanyeol masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat kejadian terjatuhnya Chen. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa pelan, namun ia tertawa karena melihat tawa Chanyeol.

" Woah, Bi! Lihat! Salju turun!" Baekhyun mengadah menatap langit, dan benar, salju pertama tahun ini telah turun. Biasanya ibunya akan mengajaknya keluar untuk menikmati turunnya salju. Ibunya biasa membawanya ke pohon natal besar di tengah kota sembari menikmati indahnya dekorasi jalan dan memakan jajanan kedai yang berada di sepanjang jalan itu. Mata Baekhyun sedikit berair, mungkin karena udara yang semakin dingin atau karena ia masih belum mempercayai ibunya sudah tiada.

Baekhyun menurunkan kepalanya ketika tangannya digenggam dan masuk ke dalam saku jaket Chanyeol. " Ayo kita pergi, sebelum semakin dingin."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di café yang mereka tuju, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi belakang yang bersampingan dengan kaca café tersebut namun masih tetap melihat panggung dengan cukup jelas.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk memesan beberapa minuman dan makanan. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo sedang mempersiapkan penampilannya malam ini di atas panggung. Malam ini café terlihat cukup ramai namun tidak menghilangkan aura nyaman dan santai nya. Baekhyun rasa Kyungsoo cukup populer di café ini, melihat beberapa pelanggan telah memusatkan perhatian mereka ke atas panggung.

Chanyeol akhirnya datang setelah memesan dan pesanan mereka tiba beberapa menit kemudian.

" Kamu sudah meminum kopi tadi pagi, apa kamu ingin tidak bisa tidur?" komentar Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memesan kopi untuknya dan coklat panas untuk Baekhyun.

" Ada kamu yang menemaniku kan?" Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

" Kamu harus sedikit menguranginya. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

" Aku mengerti, doctor Bi." Sebelum Baekhyun melontarkan protesnya, Kyungsoo sudah mulai menyapa para pelanggan yang menandakan ia akan segera mulai. Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang ditanggapi dengan lambaian tangan antusias dari mereka berdua.

" _Wise man say only fools rush in_

 _But I cant help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I cant help falling in love with you"_

Kyungsoo mulai menyanyi diiringi oleh gitar yang dibawakan oleh temannya. Suara Kyungsoo yang lembut sangat cocok membawakan lagu itu. Baekhyun larut tenggelam dalam lagu yang dibawakan Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun bahkan untuk sedetik pun, dan Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya menghindari rasa cemburu yang timbul dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**


	6. falling

**Qora Farishta**

Genre : Romance, Slight Angst, Action, Drama

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Chen

Rating : T to M

 **Author Note : Hellooooo! Saya kembali update hehe! Makasih buat yang udah mau baca terlebih makasih dan maaf buat yang nunggu update-an ini (agak ragu sih ada yang nunggu XD ). Maafkan selalu kalo banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya. I will be happy if you can leave some review! 3 . So, Happy Reading!**

" Kyungsoo! Suaramu sangat bagus!" puji Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan penampilannya dan memutuskan untuk bergabung Bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia menarik kursi disamping Baekhyun yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

" Terima Kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum simple.

" Bi juga memiliki suara yang bagus." Komentar Chanyeol.

" Benarkah? Apa kamu mau bekerja disini juga? Mereka sedang mencari penyanyi lain." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan ya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus sebisa mungkin tidak dikenal oleh siapa pun. Walaupun hati kecilnya ingin melakukan hal yang ia sukai.

" Tidak, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih. Aku tidak sebaik apa yang Loey katakan. "

" Hm, sejujurnya aku tau kualitas yang Loey maksud ketika ia mengatakan seseorang memiliki suara yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak memaksamu juga."

" Apa kamu perlu aku suapi supaya makan dengan bersih, Bi." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum tangannya menjalar meraih sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat noda krim dari kue yang ia makan. Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka berdua dan menatap dalam diam bagaimana Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat Baekhyun yang tersipu malu atas tindakan Chanyeol.

"Apa kamu menyukai Bi?" Kyungsoo bertanya tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat kedua mata mereka membulat kaget ke arah Kyungsoo. Mereka terdiam tidak ada yang berani berkomentar duluan.

" Kenapa diam saja? " tanya Kyungsoo polos.

" Kamu bertanya padaku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi seperti orang bodoh. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. " Tentu saja, untuk apa aku menanyakan Bi apakah dia menyukai dirinya sendiri."

Sekarang dua pasang mata tertuju pada Loey menantikan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Sepasang mata menantikan jawabannya dengan ekspresi yang tenang sedangkan yang lainnya menanti dengan sedikit gugup.

" Ten-Tentu saja aku menyukainya, dia adalah teman yang menyenangkan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan menatap Baekhyun. Dia tidak berbohong namun tidak juga mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Baiklah." Ucapnya.

" Em-, sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet." Izin Baekhyun lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka.

" Katakan yang sejujurnya, bodoh." Ucap Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun telah pergi.

" Aku sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya! Kita baru bertemu seminggu lebih, mana mungkin aku-, Yak! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Kyungsoo hanya terus tersenyum mengejek ketika Chanyeol mencoba melakukan pembelaannya, namun Kyungsoo sudah mengenalnya luar dalam.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat dengan Kyungsoo yang tetap menatapnya, menantikan pernyataan jujur dari Chanyeol. Alis Kyungsoo naik turun menanti jawaban Chanyeol.

" Baiklah! Ku akui aku menyukainya. Yah, kau tau menyukai yang kumaksud. Tapi kamu tau bagaimana kondisiku kan? Aku tidak mau orang seperti Bi masuk ke duniaku yang jahat ini, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin ia tetap aman dan bahagia di dunia yang lebih pantas untuknya." Sorot mata Chanyeol memancarkan tekad dengan sedikit kesedihan. Ia sudah berjanji dalam dirinya untuk memastikan Bi aman. Mungkin ia terlalu cepat jatuh ke dalam pesona Bi, tapi siapa yang dapat ia salahkan?

" Itu terlihat lebih baik, Tuan Park. " Kyungsoo mengangkat cangkir kopi miliknya dan meminumnya perlahan. Mencoba untuk memastikan , hatinya yang sakit tidak dirasakan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol, namun ia kalah oleh Baekhyun yang bahkan baru ia temui. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun, ini salahnya yang tidak berani mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Dan ia tidak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya, karena ia tahu, dirinya hanya sebagai teman, tidak lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di dalam toilet, Baekhyun mendesah pelan di depan wastafel sembari menatap pantulan dirinya.

' _Apa yang kamu harapkan, Baekhyun?! Tentu saja dia hanya menganggapmu teman! Dan kamu tau kamu adalah bencana bagi Loey.'_ Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak juga bahwa hatinya sedikit patah karena jawaban Chanyeol. Tapi apa lagi yang dapat ia harapkan? Bukankah tinggal bersama Chanyeol sudah lebih dari cukup? Walaupun ia tahu, ia tidak dapat berlama-lama disana.

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya, berharap segala perasaannya ikut hanyut bersama air di depannya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan melihat pantulan dirinya, _' Oke, tidak terlihat.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya semula. Dirinya melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang melakukan lelucon namun Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa pelan. Baekhyun sedikit memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan sedikit timbul dalam benaknya, sepertinya ia menyukai Loey. Walaupun Kyungsoo hanya diam, tapi matanya mengatakan hal lain. Ia menatap Chanyeol seperti Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di dunianya. Tatapannya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Seharusnya Baekhyun menyadari itu sebelumnya, dan ia merasa bersalah seperti telah mencoba merebut Chanyeol dari sisinya.

" Maaf sedikit lama." Baekhyun mendudukan kembali dirinya di kursinya semula, namun Kyungsoo berdiri ketika ia baru duduk. " Aku masih ada sedikit urusan dengan boss, jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan kalian. "

" Sepertinya sebaiknya kita juga pulang, Bi. Sebelum jalan terlalu dingin untuk kita lalui." Ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui saran Chanyeol.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya."

" Tunggu, Kyung!" Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk menghentikannya. Kyungsoo membalikan badannya dan menatap bingung Chanyeol.

" Ya?" kedua tangan Kyungsoo ditarik oleh Chanyeol dan memposisikannya mengadah ke atas. Lalu Chanyeol meletakan syal yang ia pakai sebelumnya di kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

" Aku tau pasti kamu melupakan syalmu lagi. Dan cuaca cukup dingin malam ini, pastikan kamu sampai rumah dengan selamat." Ucap Chanyeol yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah tak terbantahkan. " Tidak ada penolakan!" sambung Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo baru akan membuka mulutnya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap diam adegan di hadapannya. Sedangkan wajahnya menampilkan senyum manis melihat tingkah kedua teman ini, yang mungkin mereka lebih dari sekedar teman. " Bi, bersiaplah mengurus bayi besar yang sakit dalam beberapa hari nanti. Dan hati-hati di jalan nanti" ujar Kyungsoo yang segera pergi menuju ruang staff.

" Abaikan ucapannya, Bi. Aku tidak selemah itu. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

" Kamu seharusnya memberitahuku kalau kamu kedinginan malam itu!" omel Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur dengan selimut berlapis yang menyelimuti badannya yang menggigil.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka ucapan Kyungsoo benar, karena keesokan hari dari mereka menonton penampilan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol jatuh sakit.

" Tapi nanti kamu akan memberikan syalmu, dan aku tidak mau kamu yang sakit, Bi." Bela Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terus menatap Chanyeol kesal dengan tangannya yang memeras kain untuk mengompres dahi Chanyeol.

" Baiklah maafkan aku. Tapi aku sedang sakit disini, jangan marahi aku." Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan meletakan dengan lembut kain di dahi Chanyeol.

" Katakan kalau kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, ok?"

" Aku hanya butuh kamu disampingku, dan mungkin bisa membantuku mengurangi sakit kepala yang menyebalkan ini. " Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meletakannya diatas rambutnya, memintanya untuk mengusapnya. Dan Baekhyun mengabulkan permintaannya. Chanyeol menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Baekhyun, yang secara ajaib mengurangi sakitnya, yang lebih ampuh dari obat yang ia minum. " Ini lebih baik."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti

' _Tunggu. Bukankah semalam aku tertidur di bawah?'_

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia ingat dengan jelas ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai ketika sedang mengompres Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang ia sedang berbaring di atas kasur, dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hembusan nafas hangat akhirnya mulai disadari indera perasa Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari sosok lain yang masih tidur disampingnya, tidur menyamping dengan kepala yang menghadap ceruk lehernya, sehingga Baekhyun merasakan nafas hangat dilehernya. Baekhyun berspekulasi antara dirinya yang tanpa sadar membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur atau Chanyeol yang membaringkannya di kasur. Tapi Baekhyun memilih opsi pertama, yang menurutnya lebih rasional.

Baekhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Chanyeol, _'Hm, sudah cukup turun.'_

Baekhyun mengecek jam di nakas yang menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Ia pun bangun dari kasur, bersiap untuk membuat bubur untuk Chanyeol. Yang ia harapkan tidak terlalu buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencicipi bubur yang baru ia buat, dan hasilnya..

Oke, cukup buruk,

Cukup buruk hingga Baekhyun segera mengambil hoodie nya dan pergi keluar mencari makanan yang lebih pantas. Baekhyun berharap ia segera menemukan makanan lalu kembali sebelum Chanyeol terbangun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di trotoar, sembari matanya berpencar mencari makanan yang sudah dijual sepagi ini. Jalanan masih cukup sepi, mengingat sekarang adalah akhir pekan. Orang-orang masih ingin bermalasan di rumahnya masing-masing.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan sebuah rumah makan yang sepertinya menyediakan sarapan. Dengan semangat Baekhyun mendatangi rumah makan tersebut, bahkan hingga berlari kecil.

Dirinya menghembuskan nafas lega, mengetahui dugaannya benar.

" Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun setelah mendapat sebungkus bubur untuk Chanyeol. Dirinya pun berjalan cepat untuk kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol. Namun langkahnya sedikit melambat, ketika dirinya melihat sosok yang ia kenali.

' _Sial. Mereka telah disini.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggerakkan badannya perlahan, dirinya merasakan tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan dan segar dibandingkan sebelumnya. Kemarin tak hentinya ia merutuki tubuhnya yang sedikit lemah akan dingin. Tapi ia juga menyadari kesalahannya karena berpakaian seperti itu ketika sedang bersalju. Tapi berkat Baekhyun, dirinya mampu membaik lebih cepat. Bahkan menurutnya ini adalah yang tercepat. Terima kasih kepada kerja keras Baekhyun yang mengurusnya kemarin. Yang sampai tertidur ketika mengompresnya semalam, dengan posisi terduduk di lantai dan kepala yang menyender di atas kasur. Beruntung Chanyeol terbangun dan membaringkan Baekhyun ke atas kasur tanpa membangunkannya.

Bicara tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun tersadar tubuh mungil itu tidak ada disampingnya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Chanyeol meraba-raba sisi kasurnya.

Kosong.

' _Mungkin dia berada di luar.'_

Chanyeol pun bangun dari tidurnya, dirinya haus dan sedikit lapar. Ia hanya makan sedikit karena kemarin ia tidak berselera makan, sehingga sekarang perutnya minta diisi. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, namun tidak mendapati Baekhyun. Dia tidak mendapati Baekhyun diseluruh ruangan tepatnya.

' _Apa ia sedang keluar?'_

Chanyeol pun menyadari ada panci diatas kompornya. Ia mengecek isi panci itu, dan terdapat bubur di dalamnya. Ia pun mengambil sendok untuk mencicipinya, yang ternyata masih hangat. Chanyeol terdiam setelah memakan sesendok bubur yang ia yakini buatan Baekhyun.

Ia bisa merasakan bubur nya terlalu matang sehingga sedikit ada rasa seperti gosong, terlalu kental, dan emm, asin. Chanyeol mengambil segelas air minum dan menambahkannnya ke dalam bubur buatan Baekhyun, lalu mencicipinya lagi.

Dia rasa masih bisa ia makan.

Chanyeol pun membawa panci tersebut ke meja makan dan mulai menyantapnya.

Ketika ia sudah memakan setengah porsi bubur buatan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul entah dari mana.

" Hey, kamu darimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Tunggu. Apa yang sedang kamu makan?" Baekhyun justru bertanya balik dan dengan tergesa-gesa melihat makanan yang Chanyeol makan. Chanyeol yang sedikit bingung mengambil sendoknya kembali untuk melanjutkan acara sarapannya. Ketika bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru menatapnya horror. " Keluarkan!" ujar Baekhyun panik dan menepuk nepuk punggung Chanyeol, memintanya untuk mengeluarkan makanannya.

" Apa kamu menambahkan racun disini, Bi?" tanya Chanyeol tenang dan menelan makanannya, yang justru membuat Baekhyun semakin menatapnya horror. " Bahkan itu tidak layak untuk dimakan, Loey. Aku telah membelikanmu makanan yang lebih pantas."

Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan acara makannya, menghiraukan ekspresi prihatin dari Baekhyun. " Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah menghabiskannya. Terima kasih telah membuatkanku sarapan,Bi."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahannya untuk tersenyum senang karena Chanyeol masih mau memakan , lebih tepatnya menghabiskan, bubur yang menurutnya tidak pantas dimakan itu.

" Terima kasih juga, karena sekarang aku sudah mendingan, hehe. Karenamu. " tambah Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumya sembari mengangguk malu.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang tertidur kembali, setelah membersihkan dirinya. Baekhyun memaksanya untuk kembali beristirahat, agar ia cepat sembuh total. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang duduk di pinggir kasur Chanyeol, memperhatikan wajah damai Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Dirinya larut dalam pikirannya hingga beberapa ketukan dari pintu masuk menyadarkannya. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk dengan terlebih dahulu menyelipkan pistolnya ke dalam kantong celananya.

" Sehun?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mengetahui Sehun kembali lagi ke apartemen Chanyeol. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia membutuhkan kehadirannya sekarang.

" Hi, Baekhyun. " sapa Sehun dengan menampilkan senyum menawannya.

" A-ah, saat ini kamu tidak boleh masuk. Namun ada yang perlu kusampaikan padamu." Ucap Baekhyun ketika Sehun memberikan tanda ingin masuk ke dalam.

" Apakah ini tentang tawaranku kemarin?" tebak Sehun. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya walaupun hatinya masih sedikit ragu. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

" Apakah besok kamu bisa menungguku di halte terdekat, sekitar jam 3 pagi mungkin?" sesungguhnya lidahnya sedikit berat mengatakan permintaan itu.

" Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, Baek?" tanya Sehun. " Aku bisa menunggumu bersiap-siap."

" A-aku ada sedikit urusan, apa kamu bisa?"

" Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu besok."

" Terima kasih, Sehun."

" Anything for you, Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued]**


	7. bye?

**Qora Farishta**

Genre : Romance, Slight Angst, Action, Drama

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Chen

Rating : T to M

 **Author Note : Hellooooo! Saya kembali update hehe! Maaf kalau update kali ini agak telat, huhu Makasih buat yang udah mau baca terlebih makasih dan maaf buat yang nunggu update-an ini (agak ragu sih ada yang nunggu XD ). CHAP INI ADA NC NYA JADI HATI-HATI! MAAF KALAU JELEK NC NYA** **Maafkan selalu kalo banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya. I will be happy if you can leave some review! 3 . So, Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

..

.

" Siapa yang datang, Bi?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

" Aku menyuruhmu beristirahat! " Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan duduk di samping Chanyeol yang berbaring di atas kasurnya.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur. Dan kurasa aku sudah sembuh." Baekhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang benar karena suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal.

" A-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika merasakan tatapan Chanyeol. Segera ia menarik tangannya kembali.

" Benar, kan? Aku sudah sembuh, Bi. Dan itu semua karenamu, jadi terima kasih." Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar hanya karena senyum yang ditampilkan Chanyeol. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, mau bagaimana pun juga ia akan segera meninggalkan pria dihadapannya ini.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam di nakas yang menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, 17 jam tersisa.

" Loey, apakah disini akan ada pohon natal besar?"

" Mengapa kamu menanyakan itu tiba-tiba? Masih sekitar seminggu lagi menjelang natal. " tanya Chanyeol bingung.

" Emm, aku ingin melihatnya hari ini. " ungkap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memainkan ujung bajunya gugup sembari menunggu balasan dari Loey. Namun pria itu diam saja.

" A-aku ingin berjalan-jalan bersamamu hari ini, aku tau kamu mungkin masih sa—"

" Seharusnya mereka sudah memasangnya dari sekarang! Kita harus pergi!" potong Chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

" Kamu tidak bisa menarik ajakanmu, ok?" Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di kasur.

" Kamu ingin pergi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan antusiasme yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkahnya dan mengulum senyum lebar dengan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah berganti baju dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, Baekhyun setidaknya dapat merasakan menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Walaupun hanya khayalannya.

" Bi, Aku sudah siap. " panggil Chanyeol dari ruang TV, memanggil Baekhyun yang masih berada di kamar.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah syal. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri di hadapannya. " Apa kamu mau jatuh sakit lagi?" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengalungkan syal yang ia pegang ke leher Chanyeol.

" Emm, apa kamu bisa sedikit menurunkan tubuhmu." Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan untuk memasangkan syalnya karena tinggi Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menurunkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya kini berhadapan tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Dirinya tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada wajah Baekhyun yang sedang serius memasangkan syal padanya. Hingga akhirnya kedua bola mata itu berhenti bergerak dan bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah putih Baekhyun mulai menunjukan rona merah akibat perbuatannya itu.

Baekhyun dengan cepat memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju pintu. " Ayo pergi?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di pusat kota, setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka berjalan menuju tempat pohon natal kota biasanya berada. Pohon natal itu berada di tengah-tengah toko-toko yang menjual makanan hingga pernak-pernik.. Tempat itu hanya dikhususkan untuk para pejalan kaki dan biasanya menjadi tempat diadakannya festival-festival menarik.

Cuaca masih cukup dingin namun karena hari yang masih terang, membuatnya tidak sedingin ketika mereka ke tempat Kyungsoo bernyanyi kemarin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun yang menjelajahi tempat yang ia lewati dengan matanya.

" Sepertinya pohon itu baru akan selesai malam ini." Ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Terlihat pohon natal besar telah berdiri disana, namun para pekerja terlihat baru mulai untuk menghiasi pohon tersebut.

" Maafkan aku, seharusnya kita tidak perlu kesini." Ucap Chanyeol.

" Tidak apa! Aku hanya sedang ingin berjalan bersamamu. Dan terimakasih mau mengabulkannya." Entah mengapa perkataan Baekhyun menghangatkan hati Chanyeol.

" Apakah malam ini kamu mau ayam dan beer? Aku akan mentraktirmu!" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. " Tidak ada penolakan,Bi! Hehe "ucap Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata penolakannya.

" Tapi kamu baru sembuh."

" Ayam adalah obatku, hahahaha. Tapi mengapa kamu ingin melihat pohon natal, Bi?"

" Bukankah mereka indah? Aku tidak punya alasan selain itu." Chanyeol hanya menangguk , setuju akan pernyataan Baekhyun. Meskipun sesungguhnya, Baekhyun hanya senang berjalan di tengah jalan yang penuh hiasan bersama orang yang ia sayangi. Namun alasan itu hanya perlu Baekhyun yang tau.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan berkeliling daerah tersebut. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Chanyeol masih merangkul pundak Baekhyun ketika mereka berkeliling. Jalan disana telah dihiasi dengan nuansa natal dan musim dingin, lampu-lampu jalan telah dililitkan lampu kecil warna-warni. Toko disana juga telah menghiasi toko mereka sehingga menurut Baekhyun, tempat ini sudah cukup memanjakan matanya. Terlebih dengan Chanyeol disampingnya, menjadikan ini adalah pengalaman musim dingin terbaiknya. Sesekali mereka masuk ke salah satu toko, seperti toko pernak pernik ataupun aksesoris, mencoba beberapa benda unik dan lucu, lalu pergi tanpa membeli satu pun.

" Bi, apa makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba ketika mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman terdekat. Bangku tersebut mengarah ke danau kecil yang kelihatannya sudah mulai membeku karena cuaca.

" Kurasa aku suka semua makanan. " jawab Baekhyun.

" Yang benar-benar kamu sukai, Bi."

" Aku suka semua yang _eomma_ masak, Loey."

" Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan langsung ke _eomma_ -mu. "

" Kamu tidak akan bisa, Loey." Kekeh Baekhyun mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

" Kenapa? Apa _eomma_ kamu tidak menyukai pria tampan sepertiku?"

" Hahahaha! Kurasa _eomma_ pasti akan menyukaimu, tapi dia ada di atas sana , Loey." Baekhyun menampakan senyumnya dengan pandangan mengarah ke danau di hadapannya. Bibirnya menunjukan senyuman namun tidak dapat dipungkiri hatinya sedikit sedih. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya, Chanyeol memeluknya dari samping. Baekhyun ingin menolak, namun sejujurnya ia menyukai pelukan Chanyeol.

" Maafkan aku. Kamu tahu, kamu bisa menceritakan segalanya padaku. Aku orang yang dapat menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin kamu bersedih "

' _Terima kasih, namun maaf karena mungkin aku akan bersedih kembali.'_

" Bagaimana dengan lagu favoritmu, Bi?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

" Sebelumnya aku menyukai Little Star oleh Standing Egg, tapi lagu yang kamu bawakan malam itu cukup bagus. "

" Kamu tidak perlu memujiku seperti itu, hahaha."

" Kamu harus merilisnya sehingga banyak orang yang akan menyukainya juga, Loey." Saran Baekhyun.

" Aku tidak bisa, dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang penuh dengan ayam dan beberapa kaleng beer. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 4 sore ketika mereka sampai disana. Mereka telah duduk di sofa dengan meja yang dipenuhi makanan dan minuman.

" Aku akan memasang film kesukaanku." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menunggu dengan penasaran ketika Chanyeol sedikit mengacak tempat CD nya, mencari film yang ia maksud. Setelah Chanyeol memasang CD yang ia maksud, ia kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun. Layar TV pun mulai menayangkan film tersebut.

" Astaga, Tangled? Hahahaha" Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya tayangan di hadapannya namun ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat film yang Chanyeol maksud.

" Aku tau kamu menyukainya. Semua orang menyukai Disney!" bela Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan terkekeh pelan, " Baiklah, baiklah. Kamu memang benar."

1 jam telah berlalu, beberapa kaleng beer telah kosong dengan ayam yang menyisakan tulangnya. Baekhyun tau dirinya tidak kuat akan alcohol, namun kenyataan beberapa jam lagi ia yang harus pergi menghantuinya, sehingga ia meminum lebih dari yang ia sanggup tahan. Disisi lain, Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan 3 kaleng, dan dirinya yang kuat terhadap alcohol membuatnya masih tetap tersadar. Mereka masih focus pada film yang diputar, yang kini menampilkan adegan lampion di danau. Chanyeol terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pipinya, dan menuntunnya untuk melihat ke arah si pemilik tangan tersebut. Baekhyun menatapnya sayu dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ia baca. Tangan itu kini beralih menuju tengkuk Chanyeol dan menariknya hingga wajah Chanyeol kini hanya berjarak sekian millimeter dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, mereka seperti mengikuti adegan yang sedang ditayangkan. Baekhyun perlahan menutup matanya dan semakin menutup jarak diantara mereka. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun, dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu. Walaupun di film tersebut , tidak dapat bertemu.

Tangan Chanyeol kini berada di belakang kepala Baekhyun, dengan tangan Baekhyun berada di kerah baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol, menariknya untuk lebih dekat. Ciuman itu awalnya lembut, namun kemudian berubah semakin intens. Bibir mereka terus memagut, menjilat, bahkan sesekali menghisap satu sama lain. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Baekhyun kini terbaring di atas sofa dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya, menciumnya tanpa henti. Hingga Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol, menandakan dirinya mulai kekurangan oksigen. Chanyeol yang menerima tanda tersebut akhirnya melepaskan pagutan mereka, dengan benang saliva yang menyambung dari bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Alkohol membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan mata yang sayu, membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy. Terlebih bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan saliva di ujungnya yang entah milik siapa. Chanyeol pun kini beralih ke leher jenjang milik Baekhyun, menciuminya dan sedikit menjilatinya, meresapi aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang menguar disana. Salah satu tangannya menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak menimpa Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai menyentuh pinggang milik Baekhyun yang tersingkap.

" Mh" lenguh Baekhyun dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan kepadanya. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol, meminta Chanyeol terus melanjutkan tindakannya. Chanyeol tidak berhenti menciumi leher Baekhyun, tubuhnya terasa panas, dan desahan yang lolos dari bibir Baekhyun semakin meningkatkan nafsunya. Baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun ia tarik ke atas hingga menampakkan dada Baekhyun yang putih mulus yang membuat tonjolan kecil ditengahnya sangat kontras di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjauhkan badannya sebentar, melihat pemandangan indah di bawahnya. Baekhyun dengan bibir yang membengkak, rambut yang acak-acakan, mata yang menatapnya sayu, dan baju yang menampilkan tubuhnya yang indah. Nafsunya telah mengambil alih segala keraguan yang timbul di dalam dirinya, mau bagaimanapun Chanyeol masih belum mabuk. Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya kembali, mulutnya ia dekatkan dengan telinga Baekhyun. " Can I?" bisiknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tangan yang meraih kancing kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan, melepaskannya satu per satu. Melihat respon Baekhyun, tanpa menunggu lagi ia melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun baru melepaskan setengah kancing kemejanya.

Chanyeol kini mendaratkan bibirnya pada dada Baekhyun, memainkan lidahnya disana sambil melepaskan kemejanya. Jari lentik Baekhyun berada di rambutnya, menarik pelan ketika sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa bagi Baekhyun. " Nghh, Loey hhh. "

" Call my name, Babe" suara Chanyeol semakin dalam dan seksi dengan seraknya.

Malam itu menunjukan pukul 7 malam, ketika Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Yang memberikannya sensasi di luar akal sehatnya, membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi. Chanyeol yang memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan gentle, tidak ingin menyakitinya. Suatu pengalaman baru bagi Baekhyun. Mereka melanjutkan ronde kedua mereka di atas kasur, setelah ronde pertama mereka selesaikan di atas sofa.

" Ahhh nghh, Loey, A-aku akan keluar ahhnn. " desah Baekhyun, ia ikut menggerakan bokongnya ketika Chanyeol semakin intens.

" Wait me, Bi arghh" Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika ia merasakan lubang Baekhyun semakin erat meremas miliknya. " Ahh!" ia sedikit meraung ketika akhirnya ia dapat mengeluarkan cairan spermanya kembali di lubang milik Baekhyun, disusul dengan milik Baekhyun yang muncrat mengenai perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Baekhyun, kelelahan atas apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan memeluknya.

Chanyeol pun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun, tidak ingin berlama lama memberatkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dirinya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dengan Baekhyun yang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. " Thank you, Bi." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

" I love you, Loey." Bisik Baekhyun, yang ia tahu Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2.30 pagi, langit masih gelap dan orang-orang mungkin masih terlelap di kamar mereka masing-masing. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Meskipun kepalanya masih sedikit sakit karena alcohol yang ia minum dan tubuhnya masih lelah karena kegiatan mereka semalam, tapi ia telah berpakaian seperti pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di kamar ini. Baekhyun akui dirinya memang mabuk malam itu, namun ia masih cukup sadar untuk tahu dan ingat apa yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol.

Ia berdiri di samping kasur Chanyeol, yang menampakkan pemiliknya sedang terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Baekhyun menatap diam sosok Chanyeol, mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh dari kedua matanya. Namun ia gagal, air mata mengalir deras seiringan dengan langkahnya meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Setelah memastikan semuanya telah siap, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat perjanjiannya untuk bertemu Sehun. Pilihan terakhir untuk memastikan Chanyeol tetap aman, walaupun tanpa dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued]**


	8. hurt

**Qora Farishta**

Genre : Romance, Slight Angst, Action, Drama

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Chen

Rating : T to M

 **Author Note : Hellooooo! Saya kembali update hehe! Maaf kalau update kali ini agak telat (lagi), huhu. Tapi aku selalu mengusahakan untuk update tiap minggu. Makasih buat yang udah mau baca terlebih makasih dan maaf buat yang selalu setia menunggu update-an ini (agak ragu sih ada yang nunggu XD ). Maafkan selalu kalo banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya. I will be happy if you can leave some review! 3 . So, Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil melintasi jalan raya yang masih kosong, orang-orang tidak memiliki kepentingan untuk berkendara pada pukul 3 pagi, terlebih di kota kecil itu. Di dalam mobil tersebut, dua orang sibuk pada aktivitasnya masing-masing. Seorang sibuk menyetir, seorang yang lain sibuk menatap kosong jalanan di depannya.

" Kalau kamu mengantuk, tidur saja, Baek." Ucap yang sedang menyetir itu, Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun, namun perlahan ia menutup matanya dan menyenderkan kepala nya di kaca mobil. Baekhyun tidak tahu, mengapa hatinya terasa sakit, mengapa ia ingin menangis meraung-raung di tengah kesunyian kota malam itu, mengapa rasanya lebih berat dibandingkan ketika ia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, keluarganya.

Hanya berselang 10 detik, Baekhyun membuka kembali matanya. Ia mengira dengan menutup mata dan beristirahat sejenak akan menenangkan dirinya, namun gambaran wajah Chanyeol justru semakin jelas di pikirannya.

" Kamu tidak ingin tidur?" tanya Sehun kembali, menyadari Baekhyun telah menaruh pandangannya kepada pemandangan jalan yang masih gelap itu. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Baek, aku senang sekali bisa bersamamu kembali. Mulai sekarang kita bahkan bisa terus bersama hingga mati nanti, hahaha!" Sehun, yang seperti tidak menyadari aura Baekhyun, tertawa pelan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

' _Hingga mati nanti?',_ kalimat tersebut entah mengapa tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, ketika tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya, lalu mengangkatnya dan mencium punggung tangannya. " I love you, Baek"

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus gorden, lalu menyinari hingga mengenai sepasang mata yang masih terlelap. Namun cahaya itu kini mulai membuat kedua mata yang tertutup itu mulai membuka perlahan. Si pemilik mata tersebut, membalik badannya , sedangkan tangannya menepuk pelan sisi kasur di sampingnya.

Kosong

Mata itu kini terbuka sempurna, menyadari sosok yang ingin ia lihat pertama kali hari ini tidak ada disampingnya. Tangannya mengusap sisi kasur itu kembali

Dingin

Chanyeol, melayangkan pandangannya ke arah jam di nakas yang menunjukan pukul 8 pagi.

" Bi?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap ia mendapati sisi kasurnya kosong.

Tidak ada jawaban

"Bi?" Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya, memanggil kembali.

Perasaannya tidak enak.

" Bi!" Chanyeol memanggil kembali, dengan suara yang lebih besar. Masih tidak mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kasurnya, memakai cepat boxernya yang tergeletak di lantai.

" Bi?" Chanyeol menuju dapur, namun kosong.

" Bi? Ayolah, jangan menakutiku." Chanyeol mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Kamar mandi. Kosong.

Studio. Kosong.

" Mungkin ia pergi membeli bahan makanan, ya benar. " Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, menenangkan hatinya yang berfirasat sebaliknya.

Chanyeol membuka kulkas, yang masih penuh dengan persediaan makanan. Kemarin mereka baru mengisi kembali kulkas tersebut.

" Ah, ya. Mungkin ia ke laundry, aku akan menunggunya, hahaha. " Chanyeol baru menyadari ada sepotong roti panggang di tengah meja makannya. Hati Chanyeol menghangat , pikiran positif kembali memasukinya kembali.

" Terima kasih, Bi. Aku sedikit lapar." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik salah satu kursi di hadapan roti tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya.

Senyum Chanyeol luntur seketika ketika tangannya merasakan roti yang ternyata sudah dingin. Gerakan tangannya sempat berhenti sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat roti tersebut lalu memakannya.

' _Cepat pulang, Bi. Aku merindukanmu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Dan mencintaimu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur milik Sehun. Dapur tersebut memang lebih besar dibandingkan milik Chanyeol, namun terasa lebih dingin. Sehun telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya , mungkin karena ia pikir Baekhyun sedang tertidur. Tapi Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya, walaupun ia terus menutup matanya.

Jari lentik Baekhyun membuka pintu kulkas, yang tingginya bahkan melebihi dirinya. Matanya menemukan beberapa kaleng beer disana, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa.

Matahari masih bersemangat menyinari bumi, namun Baekhyun tidak merasakan kehangatannya. Ia pun mendapati sebuah sofa kecil yang mengarah ke luar, menampakan pemandangan kota yang indah dari jendela kaca besar disana.

Baekhyun membuka kaleng beer pertamanya, lalu meneguk hingga setengah kaleng habis.

" Akhh" rasa alcohol menyeruak di tenggorokannya. Baekhyun mengangkat kaleng beer di tangannya kembali, lalu menghabiskan isi di dalamnya. Sensasi alcohol mulai muncul di tubuhnya, mengingat dirinya yang tidak kuat dengan alcohol. Baekhyun menatap kemasan kaleng beer ditangannya.

" Bagaimana bisa ini yang sama dengan yang kita minum kemarin?" Baekhyun baru menyadari beer yang ia minum, sama dengan yang ia minum bersama Chanyeol semalam.

" Apa perusahaan beer hanya ini? Seharusnya mereka membangun lebih banyak lagi merk beer." Baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ingatannya akan malam itu muncul kembali.

Malam ketika Baekhyun ingin menyatukan dirinya dengan Chanyeol, malam dimana ia merasakan sentuhan lembut dan menggoda, yang membuatnya ketagihan. Setetes air mata akhirnya meluncur bebas di pipinya, setelah lama ia tahan.

" Kenapa sakit sekali?" rengek Baekhyun sembari memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit, berdenyut sedih. Baekhyun mengambil kaleng beer keduanya, dan membukanya dengan cukup tergesa-gesa. Dengan segera ia meminum kembali cairan alcohol itu, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

" Fuck with love."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari langit yang mulai gelap kembali, sampah kaleng beer yang sudah kosong berserakan di atas meja disampingnya. Ditangannya terdapat satu kaleng yang masih bersisa, dirinya duduk meringkuk di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam. Wajahnya memerah karena alcohol yang sudah sangat melebihi batasnya. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk berirama pada kaleng di genggamannya.

Kepalanya pusing, sangat pusing. Bahkan rasanya ia tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang ia rasakan.

 _Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar kembali suara pintu tersebut tertutup.

" Baek?" panggil orang yang baru masuk tersebut.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka ketika mendengar suara pintu tersebut. Sama seperti ketika ia dengan reflex terbangun ketika menunggu Chanyeol pulang dari pekerjaannya. Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya hingga menyentuh lantai, lalu dengan terhuyung-huyung ia mendekat ke arah sumber suara itu.

" B-Baek, kenapa kamu mabuk? Astaga" Sehun terkejut ketika Baekhyun jalan terhuyung padanya, lalu Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan Sehun. Dengan sigap Sehun menahan badan Baekhyun dengan memegang punggungnya.

" Kamu kenapa Baek?" Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, melainkan tangannya meraih wajah Sehun lalu dengan sedikit berjinjit ia meraih bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya.

" Love me now, please." Ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan mata sayunya sebelum kembali menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan untuk menunjukan seringainya ketika mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. " How can I say no for this?"

Sehun pun membalas ciuman Baekhyun, dengan sedikit agresif. Nafsunya mulai datang. Siapa yang akan tahan ketika sosok seperti Baekhyun, dengan badan yang sexy, kulit yang putih susu, wajah yang sayu dan merah menggoda, meminta untuk 'mencintainya'.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di atas sofa nya, dengan TV yang menyala, namun pandangannya tetap kosong apapun yang ditayangkan di TV tersebut. Detik demi detik berlalu, Chanyeol pun tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia berada disana, menunggu. Menunggu Baekhyun.

Jam sudah menunjukan 11 malam, namun Chanyeol masih diam disana. Tidak berniat untuk pergi ataupun tidur di kamarnya. Hatinya seperti terdapat lubang besar, membuatnya kosong, membuatnya tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia tidak tahu petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan Baekhyun.

Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Apa ia aman sekarang?

Mengapa ia tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?

Apa ia membenciku karena kemarin malam?

Banyak pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Chanyeol, dan tidak ada satupun yang dapat ia jawab.

" Loey, kemana saja kamu! Mengapa kamu tidak bekerja hari ini?" suara lain tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol.

" Loey?" suara itu semakin terdengar.

" Loey, kamu tidak apa?" seseorang duduk disampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya. Dia adalah Kyungsoo.

" Kemana Bi?" ucap suara lain, yang diketahui milik Chen.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aura Chanyeol seketika berubah ketika mendengar kata 'Bi'. Dengan segera ia mengisyaratkan Chen untuk menutup mulutnya, " Bi? Kau disana?" , Kyungsoo gagal.

" Dia pergi, Soo. Dia pergi." Ujar Chanyeol pelan dengan tangan yang mengepal. Kyungsoo hanya bisa merutuki kebodohan Chen dan segala ketidakpekaannya. Perlahan Kyungsoo memindahkan tangannya dari pundak Chanyeol menuju lengannya, mengusapnya lembut. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat maupun apa yang harus ia katakana sekarang. Mungkin kepergiaan Baekhyun sempat melintas di pikirannya, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa akan terjadi secepat ini.

Chen akhirnya kembali setelah berkeliling sedikit, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia akhirnya menyadari suasana yang sedang berlangsung. Dalam diam ia duduk di lantai, disamping kaki Kyungsoo, dan melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang bisa ia katakan cukup memprihatinkan.

" Aku tau aku seharusnya membiarkan ia pergi, karena aku hanya membuatnya tidak aman. Tapi tidak secepat ini."

" Tidak sekarang."

" Tidak ketika aku ingin bersamanya."

Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol seterpuruk ini dalam hidupnya. Ia mengetahui beberapa yang sempat Chanyeol sukai, tapi mereka selalu berakhir dengan. ' Aku tidak menyukainya, Soo. Aku hanya tertarik, dan aku tidak mau membuat mereka bergantung padaku.'

" Aku menyukainya, Soo. Aku mencintainya." Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol tanpa ia sadari. Mungkin ia pernah mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan ia menyukai orang lain padanya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Pernyataan kali ini cukup menyakitkan hatinya, hatinya yang menyukai Chanyeol, yang tidak pernah terbalas.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sepertinya aku harus kembali, Soo." Ucap Chen.

" Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan tetap disini untuk sementara. Aku bahkan yakin ia belum makan seharian ini." Kyungsoo mengantarkan Chen menuju pintu.

" Aku tau kamu menyukainya, Soo"

" Dan kau pasti tau siapa yang ia sukai kan? Haha" kekeh Kyungsoo.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu terus tersakiti, Soo. Kalian adalah sahabatku, dan aku tidak ingin diantara kita ada yang tersakiti." Chen menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius.

" Aku tau, dan aku baik-baik saja. Hati-hati di jalan!" Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu sebelum Chen kembali mengucapkan hal lainnya.

' _Tak apa kalau aku yang tersakiti selama Chanyeol bahagia.'_

.

.

.

.

.

" Kami masih mencari kediamannya, Tuan. Kami sempat melihat keberadaannya, namun sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaan kami juga sehingga ia kabur."

" Baekhyun juga masih tidak terlihat dimana pun, kami sudah mencoba menelusuri beberapa kediaman disini namun tidak ada yang melihatnya. Baekhyun cukup pandai untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya. "

" Baiklah, kami akan memproriataskan untuk menangkap orang itu."

" Baik, kami sudah mengerti situasinya, Tuan. "

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah aktivitas nya bersama Sehun. Mereka melakukan hingga ronde ketiga, hingga akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkannya. Pakaian mereka berserak di lantai kamar besar itu, sprei kasur sudah acak-acakan dengan bekas noda cairan putih dan tetes keringat dari kegiatan mereka.

Sehun menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, sedangkan dirinya masih terduduk disampingnya dengan menyandar pada kepala kasur. Ditangannya terdapat smartphone nya, dan ia terlihat sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

Ckrek

Ia mengambil foto Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, lalu mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

' Ayah, Baekhyun sudah berada di tanganku. Sekarang kita hanya perlu membuatnya bertekuk lutut padaku atau menyingkirkan Chanyeol secepatnya. ' lalu jarinya menyentuh tulisan 'Send' di layer smartphone nya, setelah itu ia meletakannya di nakas di sampingnya , hingga akhirnya ikut menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Chanyeol tertidur setelah Kyungsoo hampir setengah mati untuk membujuknya. Chanyeol baru tertidur ketika matahari akan kembali bekerja. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya baru bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya juga. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia berencana untuk memasak beberapa makanan untuk Chanyeol makan ketika terbangun nanti. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya sembari tangannya sibuk memasak , ia bingung. Dia tidak begitu mengenal seperti apa Baekhyun itu, mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali. Namun tidak dapat ia pungkiri, ia pun khawatir akan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Sejujurnya ia iri akan Baekhyun yang begitu mudah membuat Chanyeol jatuh padanya dan menyakiti Chanyeol seperti ini. Disisi lain, ia tau bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol dan apa yang Chanyeol khawatirkan hingga ia tidak ingin Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol sendiri jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun, walaupun awalnya ia seperti pemalu dan menutup diri, ada aura kehangatan yang terpancar dari dirinya. Senyumnya manis dan wajahnya imut dan menarik. Tawanya dapat mengundang semua untuk ikut tertawa. Wajah polosnya membuat orang tidak tega untuk menyakitinya. Kyungsoo selalu ingin bertanya tentang kehidupan Baekhyun sebelumnya, namun yang pasti ia yakini, hal itu bukan ide yang bagus. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kembali, kali ini dengan senyum yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Entah mengapa ia mengakui, wajar kalau Chanyeol jatuh ke dalam pesona milik Baekhyun.

Mengapa harus ada sesuatu yang rumit seperti cinta di dunia ini.

Dan ia berharap, seseorang akan menariknya keluar dari cinta tak berbalas ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**


	9. note

NOT AN UPDATE!

maafkan aku ya belum bisa update minggu kemaren karena kampus ku lagi sibuk banget!! Tapi aku sedang usahain kelarin tugas aku lebih cepat dan update cerita ini, karena mungkin tinggal beberapa chapter lagi. Aku gak janji bisa update minggu ini, tapi ku bener bener usahain biar bisa update!

terima kasih buat yg masih nungguin, baca, dan kasih review. Aku seneng banget nget nget nget, dan berterima kasih max.

Selamat menjalankan aktivitas kalian dengan baik ya!! Dan jangan lupa support solo debut Chen!!

Love you all !!!!!


End file.
